Silver Rose
by elvesdragon
Summary: i have reloaded it since it couldn't be read... Usagi dreams of a silver-haired man. the senshi are remembering a different Silver Millennium. And the Reikai Tantei are somehow involved in this.
1. Wilted Rose

"He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me…" The age-long game was boring and repetitive, but the long fingers kept plucking at the red petals, scattering them on the grass of the park. Blue eyes stared unseeingly at them and the girl kept pulling the petals one by one.

"One should not disturb the flowers." A hand took the rose stem from nerveless fingers and green met blue.

"Well, someone as beautiful as you should know better than to tarnish beauty around her." The girl did not reply. Shuichi Minamino looked closely into the blonde's eyes. They seemed to be far-away and, around them, there were the tell-tale signs of a sleepless night spent crying.

Just as he was about to ask the girl is she was alright, she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Oh my! What was I doing? I'm sorry! I did not realize I was…" but she did not finish for a voice interrupted.

"Usako? Are you here?"

"Mamo-chan! Here I am." She bowed low to Shuichi and ran into the arms of the tall dark-haired man that spun her around once before righting her again. The happy couple left. But Shuichi remained. His emerald gaze went to the flower that he was left holding. A single petal was left. Casting his eyes around and a quickly counting, a bitter smile crossed his lips.

"He loves me not, hm? How nostalgic." Plucking the petal, he threw the rose stem to the ground.

"You, of all people, behaving like that with roses?" a mocking voice came from behind and above.

Not even bothering to lift his head, Kurama said: "Me, of all people, Hiei? Whatever is that supposed to mean?"

A soft "thunk" announced the small demon's landing.

"She looks familiar. And feels familiar. Although more powerful."

"Indeed, she does. And so does he."

"Then, she should have recognized you. As far as I know, Lunaria had a very god memory."

"Unless tempered with."

"Heh! Their so-called magic would be responsible for something like that."

All of a sudden, there was a cry from behind them:

"Demons, be gone!" and a white piece of paper flew straight to Hiei's forehead, where it attached itself to the bandana covering his Jagan.

The demon went a bit cross-eyed, trying to see the piece of paper dangling in front of his eyes. Kurama had is Rose Whip in hand almost as soon as the cry had finished.

"Those who exist to cause evil will be destroyed in the name of Mars!" A raven haired girl appeared in front of the two demons.

"Hiei, does she seem familiar to you too?" asked Kurama.

"Her aura is. But it is much subdued. I wonder why. And she knows we're demons."

"Flame Sniper!" A red bow appeared in Sailor Mars' hands and she prepared an arrow to shoot.

"Stop, Mars!" a soft voice spoke from the shadows of the tree.

"Sailor Moon! But they are demons."

"Have they attacked anyone? Are they stealing energy? Do they hurt anyone? No, Mars. Stay your arrow!"

Kurama was entranced. He was looking at Eternal Sailor Moon and could not believe his eyes. She looked like an angel. And he remembered that the same angel could destroy or heal the entire galaxy.

"Hmph! You are too soft, Moon!" but, in spite of her words, Sailor Mars dissipated her attack.

"I am sorry that my senshi attacked for no reason. I am hopeful that in the future it will not happen again." With a quick bow, both Sailor Senshi disappeared.

"Fox, was that really Lunaria?" asked a bewildered Hiei.

"Yes Hiei, it was her."

"But what happened? The Lunaria I know would have let Mars incinerate us without a second thought."

"She was not that ruthless, Hiei. She believed in justice and, even though demons had an alliance with the Silver Millennium, we were still their enemies."

Hiei looked closely at Kurama's eyes. They were hooded and pain-ridden. Of course, it was hard for the fox to see Lunaria like this, completely changed and in the arms of another man. 'I never thought I would ever see Kurama jelous' thought Hiei.


	2. Rose Visions

**Author's Notes: **Which I forgot to post the first time around…. The chapters are going to be quite short. And yes, it is going to be a multi-chapter…. I have it written until chapter 6, and I have chapter 7 in the works.

_Disclaimer_: I'm only going to post this once, not for every chapter…. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON or YU YU HAKUSHO. If I did, Hiei would have never met Mokuro….

Ah! **Warning! **This will contain shoujo-ai/shonen-ai pairings… so, if not your cup of tea, at least please don't flame! Thank you!

"Usagi, why did you stop me?" asked an irritated Rei.

"Rei-chan, aren't you tired of always fighting? And, besides, they were not doing anything wrong…"

"They exist! That alone should be enough to destroy a demon. Even if they don't do anything wrong now, who's to say they won't do something tomorrow, hm?"

Rei, as Usagi could see, was itching for a fight. Ever since they had defeated Galaxia and banished Chaos, her four best friends had been restless.

Rei had dreams of Silver Millennium. Ami could not study, she couldn't concentrate. Makoto was always in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. And Minako was locked in her room, crying. At least, that was what Artemis had told them.

And Usagi, she was the worst. It had been fine for a few weeks after Mamoru's return. But now, all she could do was think that there was something missing in her life. She began studying in earnest. Her grades were going up. She was never late for class. She and Mamoru, after a long discussion with her parents, which involved telling them she was Sailor Moon, were living together. Last year, even last month, that would have been her happiest dream. Now, at night, she kept seeing a man with long silver hair, golden eyes and fox tail and ears. If it hadn't been for the fox-like attributes, Usagi would have thought that she was dreaming of Helios, the priest of Elysian.

"…gi! Usagi! Oh, once a scatter-brain, always a scatter-brain!" huffed Rei.

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan! Lost in thought." Usagi smiled at the priestess. Rei looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. "Rei, what exactly do you see? In the visions you are having now."

Taken by surprise, Rei blinked for a few seconds. But, she decided to tell her princess. After all, the visions did include her.

"They are of Silver Millennium. But they are before the war with Metallia and the fall of the Moon. I think they are not even of our past selves, at least not the past selves we know. We keep calling you Lunaria, not Serenity. And Silver Millennium is undergoing peace treaties with the Demon World and the Spirit World. And we are sent as good-will ambassadors to both worlds. That is always where the visions end."

"Peace with the demons? Lunaria?" Usagi was, again, deep in thought. "Rei, please call the others. Everyone. Except Mamoru. This is a senshi meeting only." Unconsciously, Usagi had taken the role of princess. It seemed to happen more and more often. The others thought it was a sign that Usagi was ready to take her role as future ruler of the world seriously.

In under an hour, the temple room that had seen both battle plans and happy times was filled with nine girls and Rei was telling them about her visions.

"Lunaria was the other name of Serenity. The name she used when not in court," said Setsuna. "That name was mostly used when the princess trained or was transformed."

"What do you mean trained and transformed?" asked Ami. "As far as we remember, Serenity never trained with us."

"My memories of Silver Millennium are the most complete. And it is true. Serenity never, ever, trained with us. Of course, she wanted to, but Queen Selenity never allowed her," said Minako.

Setsuna's smile was a small one.

"No, she never trained with you. She did with Uranus, Neptune and me. We trained her in horse-back ridding, archery and a bit of hand-to-hand combat."

"Then, why do I see her? And why do we seem to know her?" asked Rei again.

Suddenly, Ami looked up. "Of course. The Luna Pen. Serenity could have used it."

Setsuna smiled again. "No, Ami. Serenity does not need the Luna Pen to change her looks, do you, Princess?"

The other girls were looking at Usagi, who just sighed.

"Setsuna is right. I don't need the Pen anymore. As long as I keep the transformation period short and as close to my original shape as possible, I can change my appearance with the help of the Silver Crystal."

Minako, who was listening intently to Usagi, turned to Artemis.

"Artemis, access the Moon Computer." From Rei's computer, Artemis typed in a few commands.

"I have accessed it, Minako."

"Authorization code: 'VENUS-5-6-8-3"

The moment the words left Minako's lips, the computer gave a loud beeping noise. A file opened.

"It says here that this file contains the progress of all the Sailor Senshi," read Artemis. "How did you know?"

"I remembered," shrugged Minako.

"Look, it says here: Sailor Moon."

"But Sailor Moon was only born now."

All the girls were confused, except Setsuna.

"Setsuna could you show us what really happened?" asked Usagi.

"Princess, I don't think it is such a good idea," answered Setsuna.

"Koneko, I agree with Setsuna. Maybe you were not meant to know. Maybe Queen Selenity sealed those memories for a reason."

"Haruka-san… today something happened. When… no, before that! I was in the park. I was supposed to meet Mamo-chan. I arrived earlier. And while I was sitting on a bench, I smelt the roses nearby. I got up, but then I remembered nothing. I must have cried, because I've been crying ever since I moved in with Mamoru. I can't stand the smell of roses for too long." Usagi started crying. "Does that make me a bad girlfriend?" she asked in a small, childish voice.

"To be truthful, I don't spend that much time in front of the fire either. My visions come in my dreams. The fire makes me sad for some reason," said Rei.

"Setsuna, they are hurting. Maybe you should tell them or show them their real past," said Michiru.

"Setsuna-mama… please!" said Hotaru, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

"Pluto crystal power! Make up!" and there stood Sailor Pluto.

And, as though a sign had been given, all the others transformed. Sailor Pluto opened a portal to the Gates of Time and they stepped through it.

"I am going to open the Gates. Princess, if you do not whole-heartedly believe that this is the right thing to do, say so now." Pluto's voice had an almost pleading quality to it.

"Pluto, not for me. For Rei and Minako. I want my friends back, not these shells that breathe."

"Very well!"

Sailor Pluto waved her staff and tendrils of mist started to come from the Gates, signifying their activation.


	3. Silver Memories

**Author's Note:** This chapter is going to be split in two. I wanted to write it all at once, but I thought that it would be better if I stopped where i did. I wil try to update soon, though!

On another note, thank you to all those that have read this, made it a favorite story and reviewed.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not own SAILOR MOON, or YU YU HAKUSHO!

That being said, _**Please enjoy the third chapter of **_**Silver Rose!**

* * *

><p>"Fox, I don't want to go to every temple in Japan."<p>

"But you will. You heard, yes? A Senshi meeting. And I may not remember everything, but I do remember that that was what they called themselves."

"They DON'T remember us. We may remember snippets. But they don't. Mars almost fried me."

"They remember. At least, unconsciously."

The two demons were arguing in front of the steps of the Hirakawa Shrine. Suddenly, they both froze.

"That… that was their power!" They said in unison.

And, although Kurama had always been cautious and preferred to step back and analyze, now he was the first to sprint up the stairs.

"Welcome to the Hirakawa Shrine, honored king of demons!" a voice greeted them on the top steps. "Do not fear for them. They are safe."

"Old man, out of the way!" snarled Hiei.

"Jaganshi Hiei! You need to learn to curb your impatience!" Rei's grandfather gently chided.

"King of demons? I do not remember being king! Well, of thieves, yes. But not of demons. That I would have remembered," said Kurama, confused. "And how do you know of us?"

"Ah, yes. The Queen's seal still holds strong. You remember some things, but not all," said Rei's grandfather.

"Queen? Whi… Selenity! What does this mean?"

"You know then? About the senshi?"

"Yes, you old fool," snapped Hiei. "Now, where are they?"

"Patience, patience. They are on a journey," Rei's grandfather smiled. "But you may come in and have some tea while you wait. Maybe call some of your friends?"

"Which friends, old man?" asked Hiei, burning with impatience.

"Our team, Koenma and… call Touya too," Kurama said. His voice had a frozen quality to it, that Hiei had no desire to disobey.

"Good!" the old man turned and Kurama followed him inside the temple.

There they found tea waiting.

"Grand-father, how do you know us? And why did you tell us to call the others?" asked Kurama.

"I would first like to tell you that I am sorry. I have disappointed you, my king. I let the Queen of the Moon do this to you. But the seal she has placed on you was weaker than expected. Do you remember anything from the Silver Millennium? This seal was designed to only block certain memories, not all."

But before Kurama had any time to reply, Koenma entered the room.

"You called us, Yoshi-san?" Behind the Prince of Reikai, there were Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Touya. Surprisingly, so were Yomi and Shura.

"Yomi? Shura? What exactly is going on?" Kurama was getting more and more confused.

"Come, sit down,Prince Koenma. And the court of the Makai," smiled the old man. "I will explain."

* * *

><p>The mists of the Time Gates cleared and the nine Senshi found themselves in the courtyard of the Moon castle.<p>

"We are here only in spirit. We cannot change anything," cautioned Sailor Pluto.

The girls nodded, and the scene began playing in front of them.

Queen Selenity was talking to Princess Serenity.

"But, Mother, if I am to be the future queen of the Silver Millennium, and I do not learn now to wield the Crystal, how am I going to do it then?"

"You do not need to learn how to fight. Your powers, although great already, are not meant for battle. I have allowed you to learn horseback riding and archery, but only as pass-times. Your powers are in healing. Let the Senshi handle the fighting." The Queen was stern but, at the same time, one could hear the hidden message in her voice, the plea to not lose her daughter, if she were to fight an enemy.

But Serenity would not head her mother's advice. She turned around and almost fled to the gardens. There, she summoned the Silver Crystal. She had begun doing so a few months ago, and every time she did the gentle rays of the Crystal seemed to grow in power. She had not told her mother that. Serenity was conscious that there was great power to be held in such a small container. And she knew that she could heal, as well as destroy the entire galaxy, if she so wished. But although her gentle soul would not allow her that, she was still determined to fight. Serenity had begun some training, and she felt the power of the Moon run through her veins, but she could not bring it to the surface. Now, concentrating, she pleaded with the Crystal:

"Silver Crystal, transform my appearance."

At her request, a bright, silvery light engulfed Serenity and when it dimmed, the Princess of the Moon had been replaced with a girl with short, blonde hair. Her blue eyes had been turned a deep violet. And, instead of the customary princess dress, she had a fighting tunic on.

"Now, to find Sailor Venus!" Serenity said.

The Senshi were all gathered in the training courtyard. Their leader, Sailor Venus was just demonstrating a hand-to-hand combat move, with the help of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars. Mercury always on the look-out, even on the peaceful surface of the Moon, was the first tot spot Serenity.

"Hello! May we help you?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Ah! My name is … eh… Luna… yes, Lunaria! I would like to talk to the leader of the Senshi," Serenity said, in a shy tone of voice.

Mercury smiled kindly and called Venus over.

"I am Sailor Venus. I am the leader of the Sailor Senshi. How can I help you?"

"I think I can become a Senshi too," replied Lunaria.

"A Senshi? Don't be ridiculous, little girl!" mocked Sailor Mars how had heard the girl's words.

"Let's first hear her out, Mars. We'll decide then, yes?" said Venus. "How do you know that you might be a Senshi?" she continued, addressing Lunaria.

"I can feel the power of the Moon," came the confident reply.

"The Moon?" That had gotten the attention of the other Sailors.

Lunaria just nodded. Then, she reached into seemingly thin-air, but actually into her own sub-space pocket, and produced a broach. It had a simple design, with an inverted crescent moon, that cradled a pink gem, being surrounded by four other gems, at the cardinal points.

"Is that a transformation broach?" asked Neptune.

"Yes, it is. I have tried transforming many time now. I can feel the power inside me, but I cannot access it," said Lunaria, feeling a bit frustrated, as she had indeed tried many times to transform and could not.

"Can I have a look?" asked Neptune again. As she and Mars where the Senshi connected the most with the spiritual, Lunaria gave her the broach.

"Yes, the power is here. It is almost bubbling to the surface. You have overcharged it. You need to find a phrase or word that will unlock the power," explained Neptune.

In the mean time, Mercury was typing furiously on her computer. "You said you feel the power of the Moon, right?" At Lunaria's nod she continued "Have you talked to the Queen about this? Or the Princess? If, indeed, there is a Moon Senshi, they need to know about it."

Lunaria looked down, and in a voice that betrayed bitterness said: "I tried talking to the Queen. She said that the only power the Moon has, is that of healing."

Sailor Mars, for all her initial distrust and mocking of the girl, took pity on her and circled her shoulders with her arm. "Yes, that's true, the Moon's power is to heal. But, we all know that even healing powers can be used for fighting. First things first, though. Let's see your real power!"

The other Senshi formed a circle around Lunaria. They started chanting and with them, Lunaria too, unconsciously. Suddenly, the girl sensed the power contained in the broach spilled forward, and in her mind she saw the words needed to transform: "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"As the light spilled from the broach. Ribbons of energy enveloped Lunaria and formed her fuku: a white body suit, a blue sailor collar, with a red ribbon, topped with her broach, a blue skirt, a darker shade than that of Mercury and red knee-high boots that had a crescent moon on them. Her hair had reverted to that of Serenity, and in her odangos she had red jewelry. Her tiara was golden, with a red gem.

"Well, that was easy! Your powers really needed an outlet," said Venus. "Alright, we now have a new Senshi. And we will not tell the Queen or Princess about it. At least not right now. I'm sure that there are some spies among our court and Terra is the most likely suspect. Let them believe that they know everything about us… for now! And we also need a name for you."

Jupiter, who had been silent up until then, said, with a mischievous voice: "What's there to think about? Sailor Moon!" The girls all laughed.

That was the beginning of Sailor Moon and her training as a Senshi. As promised, Venus did not tell Queen Selenity about the new addition to the Sailor Senshi. But, after an appropriate time, when Sailor Moon was well on her way in the training and she was doing very well, Venus called Selenity to the training courtyard. There were all the girls, transformed, all except Lunaria. The moment Queen Selenity caught her eyes, she knew who was beyond the disguise. But she remained quiet.

"What did you want to show me, Venus?" she asked in her gentle voice. "And who is this girl?"

"My Queen, I would like to introduce a new addition to our Senshi. Lunaria, step forward, and transform."

"Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" As the light of the transformation faded Selenity unshielded her eyes and looked upon Sailor Moon. The new warrior bowed before the Queen and presented herself: "Queen Selenity, I am called Sailor Moon. I swear that I shall protect the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, as well as you and Princess Serenity with all my knowledge, power and, if need be, even my life!" As Sailor Moon's words faded, the crescent moon on the Queen's forehead shinned and bound the new Senshi to her vow. "So let it be, child!" The Queen's eyes closed and a single tear escaped the closed lids. "Come, Sailor Moon. Let me present you to your Princess. She should be in the royal gardens."

As the Queen and Sailor Moon walked together, Selenity turned to the newest Senshi. Her head was bowed. As they arrived in the gardens, the light of the Silver Crystal shinned from the broach of Sailor Moon and she transformed into Serenity.

"My darling daughter, why did you do this? I only whished for you to grow up in peace," Queen Selenity's words had a tremulous quality to them.

"Mother, I did not wish to grieve you. But the power of the Crystal does not only stand in healing. You, yourself have used it in fights. You have told me countless stories of your days as a Princess, when you helped your mother rid the Solar System of youma and other dark spirits. I cannot sit idly by and let my Senshi fight in my stead. It is not fair! They are also my friends. It breaks my heart to know that one day I will not see them anymore. That they will go into battle and never come back. If anything, I could use the Crystal to bring them back." Princess Serenity's words struck a chord in the Queen's heart. She too had felt the same about her own Senshi and her mother.

"Very well, Serenity! You will continue to train. Have you told Venus who you really were?"

"No, Mother, I have not."

"Then continue as you were. Under what name do they know you?"

"Lunaria," Serenity said smiling.

"Then you will remain Lunaria for the time being. You will have to tell them, sometime, but you will decide when by yourself."

So Queen Selenity kept the Princess's secret. In the meanwhile, as the threat of the Negaverse was growing near, she sent the Senshi to the only ally she could think of: the Spirit World, Reikai, and its King, King Enma.

"Venus, I don't think I like the Reikai much," said Lunaria as they arrived. They have decided to take Lunaria and disguise her as a servant.

"I don't like either, Lunaria, but if the Queen sent us, we must obey," said Venus, just as uncomfortable as the other girls. As they reached the throne room, they could hear raised voices: "No, Youko! Your request for aid from the Reikai is denied! The Makai is powerful enough to stand on its own! That is what you have always boasted about, is it not?"

"With all due respect, Enma-daioh, but as King of Makai it is well within my rights to request aid from Reikai. We may be strong, but the Negaverse is a foe stronger than we have encountered before. And do not forget. Not even the Silver Alliance is immune to it. They will also request your aid. We need your forces!"

Just as the speaker was about to continue, an ogre announced:

"The Senshi of the Silver Millennium have arrived!"

The seven Senshi and Lunaria entered the huge throne room, to be confronted with the imposing figure of Enma-daioh, a large being, of almost 3 meters in height. In front of him stood a demon with long silver hair and silver fox ears. He also had a fox's tail. When the Senshi entered, he turned to them. His eyes were golden, with bright green flecks in them.

"You won't find the help you seek here!" he said in a soft voice, then turned to leave.

Just as he predicted, the talks were a disaster. While not as rude as he was to the king of Makai, Enma-daioh still denied the Silver Alliance his aid. The eight girls were dejected. But outside the throne room, Youko was waiting for them. He seemed to have calmed down.

"I see that not even the great Silver Alliance found help in the Reikai. I expected as much! Here, behind their walls and with their spells, they are well guarded against the Negaverse." The soft and masculine voice of Youko had a bitter quality to it.

The demon's words sparked something in Lunaria's mind. She took Venus apart and asked her: "Venus how bad do we need the help?"

"Very bad. Unless the Earth also joins and sends their Shittenou, if the negaverse attacks we cannot even hope to defeat them. But you know all this. Why do you ask?"

"Queen Selenity needs help. The Makai needs help. Maybe…" Lunaria trailed off.

"Interesting," came a low voice from behind them. "A servant counseling a Senshi."

"Who?" came the startled voices of the two girls.

"Hiro! Play nice!" came Youko's command.

"Hm!" but the fire demon stepped away from the girls.

"I am not counseling Lady Venus. Merely giving an opinion," said Lunaria.

"And opinion would that be, Princess?" asked Youko.

"Princess? Why do you call me that?" Lunaria asked.

"Because you are one, aren't you? But answer my question first. What opinion have you given?"

Lunaria took a deep breath and, looking the demon king in the eyes said in clear voice: "Maybe the Silver Alliance and the Makai could unite in the face of the Negaverse threat."

The Senshi were agreeing almost the moment Lunaria opened her mouth, all except Mars who, as a soldier and priestess, had a mistrust of demons. Jupiter and Uranus had both immense trust in Lunaria and had befriended her the most out all the others, but they too did not think that an alliance with the demons would be a good idea. Neptune, who had the gift of foresight, had already seen the alliance forming and the possibilities of such an action. Venus, although trusting Lunaria's foresight, kept thinking of the title that Youko had bestowed upon a simple girl.

"I do not think this discussion is to be held in front of Enma's doors. If you would be so kind to following me, I shall take you to Makai," said Youko.

"We must first alert Queen Selenity!" said Venus.

Only the Inner Senshi received permission from the Queen to go to Makai, as a threat near Pluto's planet recalled the Outer Senshi to their posts. So, Venus, accompanied by Luanria, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter found themselves on their way to the Demon World. The Makai portal opened in front of a palace that could rival the Moon Palace. The Demon King was surrounded by other demons, all asking whether the Reikai had agreed to lend them help. Hiro, who had accompanied Youko, relased his power over the assembled demons to quiet them.

Youko addressed the assembled demons: "No, Reikai did not want to send help to the demons. But we may have found help in a most unusual alliance."

That being said, they entered the palace. Youko took his place on a throne, exquisitely carved from rosewood. To his left, Hiro also took a seat, on smaller chair, made of onyx. From the shadows, appeared two other demons. One of them, with blue and green hair, took the chair to the right, a chair that seemed to be made of crystal. The last demon, with dark, long hair, took a stance behind Youko's throne. As Youko prepared to introduce the girls, the doors to the throne room opened, and in walked King Enma's only son, and heir, Koenma. He bowed to Youko and said: "I would like to take part in this talk, as well. I do not side with my father. If necessary, I will pledge alliance to the king of demons, Youko Kurama."

"That will not be necessary, Koenma-sama," said Youko. "And you have come just in time. I was about to present my council to the court of the Silver Millennium and their Princess. Welcome to Makai, Princess Serenity, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (rewrite):<strong> yes, a bit of a cliffhanger... Hope no one will maul me!


	4. Silver Memories part 2

**Author's Notes: **I would, first of like, like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I would also like to thank those who have faved, reviewed or marked this story or me,as an author, for alerts. This is also a short chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but I feared that, if I wrote more, I would never be able to post in my self-imposed delay._  
><em>

So, again, THANK YOU to those who have been patient with me, and i do hope you'll enjoy the next chapter of _**Silver** **Rose! **_

__**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the characters of **Sailor Moon** or **Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

><p><em>Last time in "Silver Rose" :<em>

"_That will not be necessary, Koenma-sama," said Youko. "And you have come just in time. I was about to present my council to the court of the Silver Millennium and their Princess. Welcome to Makai, Princess Serenity, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter."_

"Princess Serenity?" The voices of the Senshi raised in astonishment.

Lunaria leveled a glare on Youko Kurama and with a flare of power from the Silver Crystal, she transformed into Princess Serenity, turning to her Senshi: "I'm sorry to have deceived you, but it had to be done. I am not going to apologize, nor am I going to explain my reasons right now. Please, stand beside me. Or return to the Moon. But whatever you decide, this peace treaty will be underway!"

At her words, Venus was the first to bow slightly to Serenity and took her place at the back and to the left of Serenity. Mars was immediately at the right of Serenity, with Jupiter next to Venus, behind and to the right. Mercury was in front of Venus. These were the places that the Inner planet Senshi always adopted in court, when presented as Serenity's court. As the girls were arranging themselves, Youko was looking right into Serenity's eyes, as if he could read her soul. The Crown Princess of Silver Millennium did not even flinch from the intense gaze directed on her. As soon as the Senshi were arranged, she began speaking, slipping easily into the role of diplomat, a role that she had been trained into her whole life:

"Consider this meeting the beginning of the peace treaty between the Silver Alliance and the Makai. On behalf of the Silver throne stand Serenity, Crown Princess of the Silver Alliance, Princess Venus, Princess Mars, Princess Mercury and Princess Jupiter. Who stand by you, Youko Kurama?" As each planet was called, the Senshi bowed slightly to the four demons and Koenma.

"On behalf of Makai stand Youko Kurama, Hiro, leader of Alric, Yukino, lord of the Frozen lands, Ling, ruler of Tourin and Koenma, future ruler of Reikai."

The peace negotiations did not take too long. After all, both the Makai and the Silver Alliance had the same purpose: to help each other against the threat of the Negaverse. Of course, the Senshi were weary of their new allies. Who ever heard of demons and Senshi working together? But both parties were given an incentive in the form of both Serenity and Youko. The two leaders were defying every norm and, besides a peace treaty, they have also formed a friendship. In the end, the treaty was signed and, to celebrate, Serenity organized a ball, where she invited the demons and Koenma.

Arriving back on the Moon, the Senshi and Serenity rushed to get ready for that night. As Venus and Serenity had adjoining rooms, the two blondes walked side by side.

"Serenity, when were you going to tell us?" asked Venus. She was angry at herself for not noticing that Lunaria was in fact, her Princess.

"I was going to tell you soon. The fact that Youko Kurama spotted me means that my disguise was not that efficient after all. And my mother too. She knew the moment I transformed for the first time in front of her."

"Oh, Serenity… what am I going to do now? How can I, in good faith, continue training you? I put you through the worst training imaginable, all in order to create the perfect Senshi of the Moon. Venus no baka! I should have realized." Venus was in full rant mode, but Serenity stopped her with a raised hand.

"I will continue training, Venus. Outside the training grounds I am still Serenity. But on them, I am Lunaria. And I am under your command."

"All right then. But the demons must NOT know of this! It is enough that they now know that you can assume two forms. I will not give them any more tips about us," said Venus, entering her room and leaving Serenity smiling lightly.

The ball, as all the balls held by the Moon was magnificent. The food and music was the finest in the solar system and the guests were only royals from the planets of the Silver Alliance, as well as the four demons and Koenma. While the ball was in full swing, Serenity excused herself from the entourage and left for the gardens. She was feeling drained from the polite chit chat, she felt under scrutiny from both her mother – who wanted all the details of the alliance with the demons – and Youko Kurama, who kept looking in her direction. Well, she couldn't help look back. All the other guests, although polite, were also infuriating, as they all looked at Kurama, Hiro and Yukino with thinly veiled curiosity and, in the case of Mars' king, even disgust.

The blue light coming from the Earth was soothing for Serenity and, coupled with the quiet rush of a stream that cut through the garden, was enough to relax the Princess of the Silver Alliance. She sat on a bench and, closing her eyes, she let go of the tightly bound power of the Ginzouishou. It bathed the garden in a pure silvery light and, for a few moments, Serenity felt truly at peace.

"What a powerful aura!" resounded a deep and strong voice from behind her. Serenity turned to see Youko Kurama silhouetted against the lights of the palace.

"Oh! You startled me, King Youko! You are not at the ball?" Serenity inquired, as she pulled her power back inside her and into the Crystal.

"And have hundreds of eyes watch me? Have thousands of hands just itching to touch my ears and tail like I'm some kind of animal for their pleasure? I think not! I am surprised Hiro has not yet torched the place," Youko smiled.

Serenity could see that, although indeed bothered by the scrutiny, Youko was not really mad.

"Then, may I invite you to a walk in the gardens, King Youko?" asked Serenity, almost immediately regretting her decision. What would her mother say if she knew her daughter was walking in the gardens alone with a man? But she pushed the thought from her mind at Youko's reply:

"On one condition. You do not address me as 'King' and I do not address you as 'Serenity' or 'Princess'."

"Very well, Youko."

As they walked along one of the paths of the garden, Youko jokingly said that, like this, he would have both the pleasure of Serenity's company and the opportunity to restock his arsenal.

"Your arsenal, Youko? What do you mean by that?" asked Serenity, who was surprised by the statement.

"I am a kitsune-type demon. There are two types of power that run in our blood: fire and the power to control the earth. I have the power over earth." With that, Youko reached into his hair, taking out a beautiful blood-red rose, and, with a twirl and a burst of youki, he transformed it into a green whip, littered with thorns. Serenity was awed by the power coming from such a slender weapon, but she remembered that Venus also had a whip as one of her weapons and it could also cause enough damage to the enemy. Youko retracted the whip and, with a flourish, presented the rose to Serenity. The princess took it. Roses were very rare flowers on the Moon, and none were the vivid color of that one. The roses grown by lord Fiore were all soft pastels. Serenity made a mental note to give the rose to Fiore and urge him to experiment.

"Lunaria, if I may ask a question?"

Youko's voice startled Serenity out of her thoughts. "Of course, Youko."

"Your Senshi seemed very disturbed at seeing you in Makai. Why?"

"First of all, they are not MY Senshi. They are the warriors that have sworn to protect the peace of the Silver Alliance. Among the duties they have to perform, they also have the duty of protecting me from anything that may harm me. As of late, I thought that I had had enough of the protection. You could say I rebelled. That is why I took on the guise of Lunaria, a servant of Lady Venus. But you ruined that guise. I should be very cross with you, you know?" said Serenity in a mock angry tone.

Youko just smiled, and his eyes were a bit softer. "And do you have any other powers, besides the one to change your appearance?" asked again the Demon King.

Serenity blushed and lowered her head. She had promised Venus that she will not tell the demons any more of their secrets, and that included her being Sailor Moon. "As all the heirs of the Silver Crystal, I can heal and, when my mother teaches me, the power to seal away evil."

"I see," said Youko. "Would you like to learn something else too? To fight, maybe?"

"I would, but my powers do not permit me to fight. The power of the Moon is in healing, not injuring," Serenity said, although she felt a pang of guilt for lying to Youko.

"But the Senshi can fight, right?"

"Yes, of course they can. Youko, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Because I want to run an offer by you. Your Senshi are powerful. But if trained by demons they would have an edge against our common enemy."

The thought of being trained by the demons had Serenity thinking of all the possibilities. They could indeed get an edge against the enemy, as it would only know of their current strength. But she was still cautious. So she replied that Youko would have to talk to Venus about training the Senshi, to which Youko agreed. They finished their walk in silence, each enjoying the presence of the other.

The second day found all the Senshi, in their battle uniforms in the training courtyard. Moon was just telling Venus about her talk with Youko and Venus was just about to berate her Princess for being reckless, when, out of nowhere, a green whip whistled past her ears. She turned, with her own whip in hand, only to find herself blocked by a sword, held by Hiro.

"I thought we gave you a bit of a run, hm, Venus?" said the demon. "We fight our way, you fight your way. See who wins."

"And to be fair, we will even let all of you fight," said Youko. His eyes were on the new Senshi. Her power was familiar to him, but the glamour she had on her prevented him from actually knowing who was under the transformation.

"All of us?" asked Uranus. "Are you really that conceited that you think we could not beat you in one on one fights?" The princess of Uranus was known in the entire system for her strength and speed, only equaled by the princess of Neptune, her partner.

"No offense meant, Sailor Uranus, but your auras are not as powerful as ours" replied Ling, in a bored tone. That was what made Uranus lose her temper. In a flash she was in front of the ruler of Tourin and, with a cry of "World Shaking!" she blasted the pavement in front of the demon. But imagine her surprise when she was pushed from behind by a swift kick. The demon was behind her and had surprised the senshi.

"I think that will suffice!" said Ling. "Unless you want another round?"

Those words launched an all-out attack by the senshi: fire, water, ice, wind, a metal whip, a storm of electricity, even the gates of hell opened. The demons moved rapidly from their spots and attacked in kind. The only one that had not yet unleashed her attack was Sailor Moon. The moment Uranus provoked Ling, she had retreated to the back of the fight. Now, as the demons and senshi were sparring, she could analyze their movements. And, in one decisive move, she put her hand to her tiara, and, concentrating, she shouted her attack: "Moon Tiara Action!" The golden disk of the tiara flew straight in the middle of the fray, lightly injuring Hiro, who was locked in hand-to-hand battle with Jupiter, and heading towards Youko, who was engaging in a fight with Venus. Sailor Venus, seeing the flying disk coming towards her, jumped away, but Youko did not have the same reaction. He raised his whip and, with a flick of his wrist, sent the tiara off its course. It clattered on the pavement of the training court.

"A powerful weapon. But if I could caution you to concentrate more on your target and make it move faster, it would be a formidable weapon against any foe."

The Senshi were in awe. Their attacks were efficient and powerful. And yet, these demons flicked them away like nothing. The only who actually did any damage had been Sailor Moon, but only because of the concentrated healing power of the Moon Tiara, who was so conceived to destroy any dark energy. And even that was powerless against the Rose Whip and Youko's mastery of its energy.

"So, what did we learn from this exercise?" asked Ling with a teasing tone to his voice.

"That your attacks are powerful, but they lack direction. If used in a melee type battle, you would hinder each other and even injure each other. You need to learn how to aptly maneuver your energy. How to make it flow seamlessly through your bodies. It is good that most of you have the same type of energy as us. So, to make it easier on both our sides, I will pair you," said Youko.

Venus was about to protest, but she remained quiet, remembering very well that she also had to dodge some of her team mates' attacks while in combat. She just hoped she would not be paired with Youko. She had a feeling it would not go so well.

"All right, then. Hiro, pair up with Sailor Mars. Yukino, with Mercury and Neptune. Yes, Uranus, I'm separating the two of you, no need to glare at me. Ling, you , Jupiter and Uranus. As for me, well, I guess Venus, Moon and Pluto. I know, the Guardian of the Time Gates has no time to train much, but you must know at least a bit of hand-to-hand combat."

As the teams scattered around the field, Venus sighed. At least, she was together with Moon and Pluto. She hoped Youko will not critique her technique too much. It was a vain hope. The next few weeks were filled with fights between the teams Youko created. And even inside the teams. It all depended on the demons. One day, Youko even brought another of his demons with him, Tsukiyomi. He paired up with Pluto, and taught her more hand-to-hand combat. Even Koenma joined them from time to time. The Senshi had almost no time to even catch their breaths. But something else came from these intense trainings: a deeper respect and friendship as forming between the Senshi and the demons. If at first, Mars and Neptune were reluctant to even train with the two demons, now they were seeking them out, Mars, more so than Neptune. Of course, much of the Moon's training courts have been burned to the ground during the spars of Hiro and Mars, but they were now friends. Many of the Moon courtiers even whispered of a secret kiss one of them had witnessed between the two fiery individuals. Yukino had discovered in Mercury both a physical sparring partner as well as an intellectual one. They were evenly matched on both. Ling and Jupiter were seen most of the time together, either sparring, or discussing the best soil for a certain type of plant. Even the stoic Sailor Pluto was seen with a shy blush on her cheeks, in the company of Tsukiyomi. Koenma, although a rare appearance in the Lunar court, was seen courting, in a very subtle manner, the princess of Venus. Among all these budding romances, only Serenity and Youko seemed unperturbed. They only met at formal dinners, and then they exchanged polite talk. Sailor Moon and Youko, though, had intense sparring sessions, almost every day. Youko seemed more focused on her than any other.

One day, Sailor Moon was training by herself. She wanted to become more powerful. She could feel the drain of the Ginzouishou. It seemed that every time she used her attack, it became more and more difficult to contain the Silver Crystal. And since her mother had begun training her in the sealing art, it was even more draining. One good thing came from these intense sessions, though: she was closer to Youko than she could have ever imagined. The image she had of him, of an able diplomat had changed to encompass his ability as a warrior. As always, hen alone and deep in thought, the reins she had on the Silver Crystal slipped and, all of a sudden, she was encompassed in a cocoon of light. When it dissipated, her costume had changed. Instead of the usual blue skirt, Sailor Moon now had a white skirt, with a double trim, of blue and gold. The skirt had as a clasp a red heart in which there was a crescent moon, similar to the one Serenity had on her brow, and behind her flowed a sheer white ribbon. The shoulder guards were now made of sheer material and the broach holding together the ribbon on her chest was a heart with a crescent moon on it. Her tiara had also changed. It also had a crescent moon instead of the red jewel. Sailor Moon's hair also sported hair clips similar to the ones she wore as Princess Serenity.

"I knew it was you!"

Startled by the voice behind her, Sailor Moon lost her transformation and her costume became her princess gown. As she was turning around, she already knew who was behind her and she was not disappointed to find Youko Kurama.

"You knew? How could you have known?" she asked.

"Your power. It is distinctive. Remember the first time you fought us? I felt the concentrated healing power of the Moon inside your tiara. You said it yourself. That is the power of the Moon: healing. From there, it was not difficult to understand who exactly was hiding underneath the glamour of Sailor Moon. I must say, though, your Senshi glamour is much more powerful than the one in your untransformed state."

Serenity was left speechless, though it did not last for long. "Oh, Venus is going to KILL me!" she wailed, in an undignified way, most unbecoming of a princess, much less of the Crown Princess of the Silver Alliance. Youko just smiled and let loose a small laugh. He was amused by the changes he could see in the princess. She could be the embodiment of poise during court, a very powerful warrior during training and, if she allowed herself, a simple girl. He knew his feelings for the young woman in front of him could get him moon-dusted or sealed away, but he felt attracted by both her power – like any demon – and by her personality. His next action made the princess shut up from the rant she had launched herself into. In a bold move, Youko took her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth. The result was unexpected: the Crystal enveloped them both in its light and lifted them from the ground. Serenity, although shocked by the demon's actions, closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. She felt the Crystal envelop them in light and knew, without a doubt, that the feelings she had developed for the Demon King were pure and strong. Strong enough to defy her mother's laws, to defy time.


	5. Tarnished Silver

**A.N. ** I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse. I just hope you will enjoy it.

It ends a bit in a rush, but fear not, it is not the end of the story.

* * *

><p>The morning dawned bright on the Earth kingdom. But although the Sun had just showed Her face for a few moments, Endymion and his four Shittenou were already hard at work, practicing. They had been at it for more than two hours, and they showed no signs of stopping. That is until a gentle but powerful voice came from the shadows of the courtyard.<p>

"My Lords, it is time for your magic training."

"Do we really have to?" asked (not whined, never whined, a Shittenou does not whine) the youngest and only female member of the elite guard, Zoicite.

"Hush, now!' answered Kunzite, the leader of the four kings of Terra. 'We will, of course, attend the lessons of magic Lady Beryl will enforce upon us. After all, we must be well-versed in these arts as well as the art of killing, if we are to enter the Silver Millennium."

Beryl, the strongest sorceress to ever grace the Earth, walked slowly in the light, and bowed to Prince Endymion.

"My prince, I am sorry to interrupt your training." She said in a low voice.

"Think nothing of it, Lady Beryl. We will, of course, attend." the Prince of Terra replied.

"Kunzite, Jedaite, Nephrite, Zoiciste! Refresh yourselves, and we meet in the library in half an hour. Nephrite, no dalliances with your fiance. Kunzite and Zoicite, separte showers, please."

"Yes, my Lord!" rang the three voices, and, if the three were a bit pink in the cheeks from embarrassment, well, Endymion made no mention of it.

When they were all assembled in the library, Beryl began her lesson. The four young men and Zoicite had been very diligent in learning. Their powers were bolstered by the Golden Crystal, a magical item in itself, and they were already great. All they needed was to refine those powers. This lesson was, in fact, the last lesson they would be attending. The very next day, the Prince and his four Shittenou would be departing for the Moon Kingdom, to meet with Queen Selenity, and prepare for an alliance between the Silver Millenium and the Earth. Although mistrust still existed between the two, in the face of a common enemy, the Youma that came for unknown parts of the Universe, an alliance was the most logical conclusion.

The lesson finished and the participants left to attend to their own business. Endymion went to rejoin his father and mother in the throne room. They had been waiting for him to start the daily proceedings. The hall filled with citizens of the capital, and those that came from all the corners of the kingdom. The day passed in complaints from people about Youma attacks getting more and more ruthless. The king of Terra promised the people that, with the alliance with the Silver Millennium, would come a time of peace, when the people would no longer fear to walk the streets.

When night fell and the gentle light of the Moon illuminated the palace, Endymion was walking in the gardens. He had always felt more at peace amongst the roses and other flowers of the Royal Garden. Suddenly, he felt eyes watching him. He turned, only to be stunned. Behind him was a being that could not have been from the Earth. It was not clear if the being in front of him was male or female, but Endymion did not care. He had seen the being before, even conversed with him. They had even formed a friendship of sorts.

"Fiore! What brings you to Earth?" Endymion asked.

"The usual, Endymion, the usual. Admiring the roses planted here and, of course, the chance to talk to you," smiled Lord Fiore. He had first come to Earth a few months ago. He had heard about the new types of flowers the Royal Garden of Earth and one night, when the Moon was full and he could use his powers to the full extent, he teleported to the middle of the garden. He had been enraptured by the smells and sights of the different flowers, all vibrant and full of life. Oh, how he wanted the same life to grow on the Moon. But the colder climate only permitted for faded colors. He had managed to get lost in the garden, and he would have remained lost if he had not encountered Endymion, out on his usual night walk. The Prince of Earth was just as surprised as Fiore to encounter an other person in the deserted garden. They regarded one-another with mistrust at first. Endymion had reacted on pure instinct and drew his sword. At the same moment, Fiore also retaliated and some vines wrapped around Endymion's ankles.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Royal gardens of Terra?" asked Endymion.

"My name is Fiore. I am a High Lord of the Moon Kingdom. I... I got lost."

"Oh!" Endymion sheathed his sword and Fiore retracted the vines.

"What is an inhabitant of the Moon doing on Earth?"

"My job is to oversee the gardens of the Royal Palace of the Moon. I have heard many beautiful flowers are cultivated on Earth. I wanted to look at them and, maybe, ask for some seeds."

Endymion was, by then, smiling at the Moon Lord. Fiore was so earnest and he seemed to love flowers. So Endymion did the first thing that came to mind. He plucked a near-by rose and held it in front of the startled Lord.

"I am sure that, with your powers you could use this."

Fiore took the rose, smelled it and smiled at the Earth Prince.

"Thank you... Ah... I am sorry... I kept talking and talking and have not asked for your name."

"Endymion"

Fiore gasped. he knew exactly to whom belonged that name.

"I am _so_ sorry, my Lord. I did not..." Fiore started to apologize.

"Do not worry yourself. I enjoyed myself tonight in your company. If you wish it, you may visit again," interrupted Endymion.

With a bow, Fiore left that night. But a few days passed and he came back. Endymion, as if he knew he would be coming, was waiting for him. Thus, their friendship began and they spent many nights in the Royal Garden of Earth.

"I understand that you will be coming to the Moon palace tomorrow," said Fiore.

"Yes, the trip is scheduled for tomorrow. I must confess of being a bit unsettled," replied Endymion.

"Well, if it becomes too much for you, you can always take a stroll in the gardens. I hear they are very nice," said Fiore, with an impish smile.

"Oh? And how would you know that, Lord Fiore?"

"Ah, well, you see, I know the Lord in charge of the Royal gardens of the Moon. He might just let you wander around." The light tone of voice and teasing had the desired effect and Endymion was laughing by the end of the sentence. But he reclaimed his serious demeanor.

"Fiore, what does your Queen expect form Terra?"

"Nothing much. Support, I suspect. After all, you and us share a common enemy." Fiore had also become serious. Although he had never told Endymion this, Fiore was one of the Queen's advisors, sharing the responsibility with Luna and Artemis, the two Mauan ambassadors. He knew that, if the Earth joined in the Alliance, they would be able to defeat the Youma. But both Luna and Artemis had misgivings regarding the inhabitants of Earth. They believed them easily corrupted by power and the Silver Crystal was a powerful weapon indeed. Fiore, after meeting Endymion, had tried to make them see that, if the Earth Prince, himself, could remain untainted by the power of the Golden Crystal - a gem just as, if not more powerful than the Silver Crystal - then they could have a chance. But Luna and Artemis did not listen. It did not matter, though. The Earth would enter the Alliance the next day.

"Yes, support. But I fear that she will want something else as well. Something I am not certain I can give."

Fiore sobered even more at that. Luna and Artemis have managed to convince Queen Selenity that the best way of forging an alliance with the Earth was to engage Princes Serenity to Prince Endymion. They both said that it would be beneficial to both realms. Fiore had not thought that it was a wise choice, but he kept it to himself.

"Like what?" he asked, in the end.

"Me. Me as a husband to the Princess."

"Well, Princess Serenity is the most beautiful Lady of the Millennium and her grace and poise are only matched by those of lady Neptune. And let us not forget, she is also to inherit the Silver Crystal. With the two Crystals together, the Youma would not stand a chance."

"And what if I cannot give myself? What if my heart has already been given to someone else?"

Fiore felt a pang go through his own heart at that statement.

"How do you know that? Maybe the price for the alliance will not be that high. But come, let us not dwell on this anymore. Let me tell you about a new species of plants I have managed to create. They are both beautiful, as you know is my purpose, but also deadly."

"Oh? Do tell me."

The night passed in stories of the new plants Fiore had created. He did not tell Endymion that they were created at the request of the Demon Lord Youko Kurama. Endymion will soon find out about the demon. Fiore liked Youko. He was a dangerous demon, but someone who could fight as well as he using plants deserved Fiore's respect and friendship. Also, Fiore was very aware that the demon held Princess Serenity in high regard and he was very happy that the Princess would have such a strong ally and protector.

* * *

><p>The Moon training grounds were ringing with the force of the blows exchanged between the five demons currently sparring. To be honest, only Youko and Ling were sparring at the moment. Yukino, Tsukiyomi and Hiro were watching as the two powerful demons were trying to beat each other up.<p>

"What do you think happened, Yukino?" asked Hiro.

"Well, I'm sure you felt that energy surge, right? I think it's related. I mean, Youko seems much too smug."

"And insanely powerful, too," added Tsukiyomi.

Ling and Youko heard every word. Ling just smiled slyly.

"So?" he asked, while bloking one of Youko's punches.

Youko did not answer. He was concentrating on the power he was feeling inside. It was cleansing and, at the same time, it made him shudder at its infinity. The Silver Crystal had infused him with immense power, but he felt he should not abuse it. It was meant for more than just spars with his fellow demons. Suddenly, he had to dodge right, as he felt Hiro's sword whistle in the wind. And, just like that, he was fighting both Ling and Hiro. While Hiro was his first advisor and his friend, Youko had no doubt the small fire demon would make him pay for not telling him what had happened a few nights ago in the gardens. But what had happened was to precious for him to share, even with his most trusted and closest friends.

And then all thoughts of Serenity were swept out of his head, when one of his plants was caught in ice. Yukino had also joined in the fight. Tsukiyomi was the only one not fighting, not that Youko was complaining. Tsukiyomi was one of the most powerful demons, because of his strategic mind and his well thought-out plans. If and when he joined in the fight, Youko would have to be very careful. But he relished the chance to spar against the other demons. Training the Sailor Senshi was fun and demanded a lot of his attention, but he felt that the demons always reigned in their power when engaging them in fights. Just as he was thinking of the Sailor Senshi, a bolt of lightning came crashing down between Youko and Ling. Sailor Jupiter announced her presence and engaged Ling in a hand-to-hand fight. Similarly, an arrow made of fire almost embedded itself in Hiro's back, but the small fire demon managed to block it and, with a smirk, he ran at Mars. Venus, Uranus, Neptune and even Pluto joined in. The only one missing was Sailor Moon.

Youko removed himself from the fight. He felt that the demons and the Senshi would fight better without his interference. He retreated in a corner of the training courtyard and he felt the soothing energy of the Silver Crystal. He turned around, ready to greet Serenity, but he stopped short seeing the Queen in front of him.

"Your Highness!" bowed Youko.

"Youko, I would like a word with you, please!" said the Queen.

"Of course, Queen Selenity."

As the two walked away from the training courtyard, the Queen began to speak:

"Youko, you and your fellow demons have been very gracious to help us. I am very thankful. As you know, today the Earth delegation arrives. My daughter has confided in me what happened between the two of you. Even though I trust my daughter's judgment of the Silver Crystal, as she more attuned to it than even I, I do not believe that a relationship between the two of you would benefit..."

"Queen Selenity, am I to understand that you would give Serenity away to the Earth Prince, in order to seal an alliance with Terra, but you would refuse me the same request?" Youko's tone was icy. A surge of youki burst without conscious thought from the Demon King. At the same moment, all the other demons appeared at his side. Selenity regarded them with sadness in her eyes. She lifted her arm and the light of the Silver Crystal bathed the five demons. Queen Selenity's voice was hypnotic as she spoke:

"You are to forget the feelings you have for the Senshi. You are only to train them."

Then, in a softer voice, said: "I am sorry, Youko, Hiro, Yukino, Ling and Tsukiyomi. You are valuable friends and allies of the Silver Millenium, but I cannot permit this."

"Hey, where did you disappear off to," asked Sailor Mars, as Hiro. Ling, Yukino and Tsukiyomi returned to the courtyard.

Hiro regarded her a bit coldly, and attacked at once.

"Whoa! I was just asking, Dragon!" said Mars, dodging a burst of fire from Hiro.

"And I have no obligation to reply, now do I?" answered Hiro.

Mars was instantly on guard. Hiro would never answer that way to her. She probed his mind with he innate magic of Mars, but she found a block. A powerful one, bearing the sigil of the Silver Crystal. Feeling it, she gasped, and, for a second, faltered in her attacks. It was the opportunity that Hio needed. He attacked mercilessly and, in a few seconds, Mars was pinned to the ground, with Hiro's sword at her throat.

Sailor Jupiter, although not aware of the block that Mars had discovered, was having doubts that the Ling that left and the one that had returned were the same. The attacks were more ruthless and meant to hurt. He had never, since they shared their feelings for each-other, attacked her in earnest. She was also pinned to the ground, a thing that almost stopped the fights altogether.

Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were trying, and failing, to even put a dent in Yukino's ice shield. But his icicles, as sharp and as thin as needles, kept piercing their skin and fuku. Suddenly, Yukino was caught in a web made of ice, reinforced with crystal. This gave the others the opportunity to breathe and look gratefully to Sailor Mercury. She was busy scanning Yukino, but she did not arrive at many conclusions, as he broke the web, and attacked her too. Venus and Mercury were flung to a near-by wall, while Uranus and Neptune landed on top of each-other and, both, on top of Pluto, who had also lost her own fight wth Tsukiyomi.

All the Senshi managed to get up, shake themselves, but did not engage the demons further.

"Well, that was informative," drawled Yukino. "Is it just my impression, or you girls have become weaker, instead of stronger?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Yukino, what is going on?" asked Mercury, bewildered.

The only one not being outraged was Mars. She took the few moments of truce to scan Hiro's mind more thoroughly. The block the fire demon had on his mind prevented him from feeling any positive emotions towards the Senshi. Mars retreated and said:

"We need to prepare for the arrival of the Earth delegation. Venus, come with me, please, to get Serenity. She is probably sleeping somewhere."

The Senshi left and went inside the palace.

"Ling, why do I have the feeling we just did something we were not supposed to?" asked Tsukiyomi. He had fought Sailor Pluto, but it was half-hearted, at best. Somehow, he felt that he did not want to engage the Time Senshi in battle.

"What do you mean, Yomi?" asked Ling. "We are here to train the Senshi in battle. Nothing else. We were training them. What else is there?"

"Right, you're right, of course. Hey, where is Youko? Think he stayed behind with the Queen?"

"Maybe. Those two have a lot to talk about, what with the Earth entering the Alliance," replied Hiro. He had felt Mars' mental probing, but did not understand it. He followed her mental footsteps and also encountered the block. He prodded it, but, when it did not give, he left it alone.

The demons also left the courtyard to prepare for the Earth delegation.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Venus and Mars were on their way to Princess Serenity's chambers. On the way, Mars filled Venus in on what she had managed to glean from Hiro's mind.<p>

"So, you're telling me that all of them have a block on their... what?... their feelings for us?" asked Venus for clarification.

"Exactly. Tell me, have you ever fought them at their best?"

"Well, no. But neither have you, right?"

"Wrong. Hiro and I, we always fight."

"Yes, but do not tell me that those fights do not degenerate into something more," said Venus, slyly.

Mars blushed, but she continued: "That's not important. What is important is that they have entered in contact with the Silver Crystal, a Silver Crystal wielded by a master, not by Serenity. Only the Queen could have such a mastery of the Crystal. But I do not understand why she would do something like this. And how did she know?"

"I do not know either. I am just glad Koenma was not here. Now, we need to find Serenity. Maybe she'll be able to at least, lift the block a little. Only so we do not die in fighting your lovers," said Venus, with a concerned frown.

The two Senshi found Princess Serenity in her rooms. She was in front of the mirror, combing her long hair. When her two friends entered the room, she turned to them and smiled. But seeing their faces, she paled a little.

"Mars, Venus! What is the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Serenity, we have a problem," spoke Venus.

"Besides the Earth delegation and you looking like you went ten rounds with the demons and lost... badly?" asked Serenity, trying for levity.

"We DID go one round with them, and we DID loose. That is exactly the problem. They have a block on them. A block made by the Queen, using the Crystal, " explained Mars.

"Oh! What kind of block, Mars?"

"An emotion block. You know our feelings for them. And you also know they are returned. But, somehow, the Queen managed to turn those emotions off."

Venus was agitated. Although her own lover was not among the demons, she was a bit concerned. And, as the avatar of love, she felt the loss of that particular emotion quite keenly.

"Are you sure it was my mother, Mars?" asked Serenity.

"Yes, very sure. Only a master in sealing as your mother could have done it."

"Oh, Selene! I am so sorry, girls. It is my fault," cried Serenity.

The two Senshi looked at each-other in confusion. Venus kneeled in front of the crying girl and gathered the Princess in her arms.

"Shush, Serenity, shush! Why is it your fault?" asked the leader of the Senshi.

"I... I fell in love with Youko. You know that, you sensed it, yes?" When Venus only nodded, Serenity continued: "I knew of the feelings Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Pluto had for the other demons. And I know that my mother, although kind, wants me to marry the Earth Prince. And you, to join with his Shittenou. And I told her about Youko and I. And the rest of you. I thought she would understand. She always said love was the most powerful thing in the Universe. That it is stronger than even the two crystals combined. She only looked at me sadly, and then left. And now, now I hear this. Oh, what have I done?" finished Serenity, crying even harder.

Venus rocked her from side to side, gently, as one would do to a child, and then, she lifted the Princess's head and said, in a commanding voice, one she only used in the training courtyard:

"Serenity, you are not only the Princess of the Silver Alliance, but also a Senshi of this Allliance. You are Sailor Moon, a fighter. You made a mistake, yes. But maybe we can undo it. Your mastery of the Silver Crystal, although not as great of your mother, is still great. Maybe you could reverse the effects of the seal."

Serenity looked into the blue eyes of Sailor Venus, eyes so similar to her own, and felt her resolve return to her.

"Yes, you are right, Venus. I will do everything in my power to reverse the seal's effects on your beloveds. Alright, let us get ready. Mars, please, choose a dress for yourself and the other Senshi. I will call the others."

"Choose a dress? From your wardrobe, Serenity?" asked Mars, confused. "Why?"

"Well, we are meant to stun tonight. And I do not mean that we are to stun our Earth guests, but our demons, too," smiled Serenity.

Mars just shook her head, and headed for Serenity's dress collection. She began choosing. A deep red dress for her, without straps and a slit up the leg that was sure to enhance her figure. A honey-gold dress for Venus, also with a slit up her leg, that closed like a corset in the back. Mercury was to wear an ice-blue dress, conservative, but with lace in the upper part of the corsage. It was simple, yet it would fit well. Jupiter would receive a deep-green dress, with thin straps, longer in the back than the front, with a few frills along the edge. Finally, Pluto's dress would be similar to the ones wore by Venus and Mars, only black in color, and the slit would be much more conservative, trimmed with lace. She knew Serenity made her choose because the Princess knew she had a good eye for fashion. Just as she was laying down the last dress on Serenity's bed, the other girls stepped in. Uranus and Neptune were already dressed. Uranus, as was her habit, had dressed in male clothes, of a dark blue color. Neptune was wearing a sea blue dress, very conservative, but also very elegant.

"Girls, I am so sorry for my mistake," said Serenity, when all the Senshi had assembled in her room. "But we can make it better. Although the Crystal is a bit drained at the moment, and I cannot believe I did not notice, I am confident that I can also reverse some of the effects. Now, we have to dress to impress." Serenity's happiness was infectious and the other girls lost themselves in the preparations for the ball held in honor of the Earth Prince and his Shittenou.

* * *

><p>When the nine Princesses entered the ballroom, the quiet that descended was almost deafening. Koenma was the first to shake himself from the stupor induced by seeing his beloved dressed in such a provocative dress. He went to her side and offered her his arm. Venus took it gently and descended the stairs leading to the main part of the ballroom. The next to shake himself was Endymion. He had been just as stunned by Serenity's beauty. She was as beautiful and graceful as Fiore had described her, but, although her beauty was great, his heart did not even twinge. He took her arm gently and lead her away.<p>

At seeing this scene, something in Youko burst forth. He was insanely jealous, although he did not know why. But he did step forward and offered his arm to Jupiter. Jedaite went up to Mars and offered his escort. Jupiter was accompanied by Nephraite. Ling also stepped forward and offered to escort Mercury. Hiro, the last demon in attendance, as Tsukiyomi and Yukino had to go back to Makai, took Pluto's arm.

The Queen greeted them as they stepped in front of her:

"Prince Endymion, it is an honor to have you as our guest. Also, it is a pleasure to meet your Shittenou. If I may say, I am surprised by Lady Zoicite. I did not know that Shittenou could also be female."

"Zoicite is a special case. As you know, the Golden Crystal choose the Shittenou when it was created. And then, because of their power, the original Shittenou were reincarnated throughout Time. The first Zoicite was, indeed, male, but in this time, Zoicite is female. I do not care, as she is one of my trusted friends and one of the most wonderful strategists," explained Endymion.

"Thank you, my Prince," said Zoicite, from her place, at Kunzite's arm.

"Now, allow me to introduce Youko Kurama, Demon King of Makai and his advisors: Lord Hiro and Lord Ling. I understand that something dire has happened in Makai?" Selenity asked, looking at Youko. The Demon King nodded and turned to Endymion: "It is a pleasure to meet someone as powerful as you, Prince Endymion. You and your Shittenou would make good allies for us."

At Endymion's questioning look, Yoko continued: "Ah, yes! Queen Selenity did not mention. The Demon world has allied itself to the Silver Millennium."

Selenity nodded at Youko and turned to Koenma, and introduced him as the Prince of the Underworld.

"It is, indeed, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Endymion. Although the Underworld, or Reikai, is not officially allied with the Silver Millenium, I, personally, allied myself to Youko Kurama. But let us not talk about this. It is a joyful evening. Let us enjoy it." With those words, the Reikai Prince took Venus's arm and turned her on the ballroom floor.

"What in the name of Enma-Daioh are you wearing, Venus?" he asked, through clenched teeth. "And the others too? Are you trying to give us heart-attacks?"

"I'm sorry, Ko. But something happened. The demons's emotions have been blocked. Their love for my Senshi is now inexistent."

"So? You had to dress like this? Have you no idea what it does to me?"

"Oh, I might have an inkling!" said Venus, smiling coyly. "And I am sorry. Both for the dress, and for the fact that I cannot present you to the Queen as my intended."

Koenma stopped short in the middle of a spin. But he regained his footing.

"What do you mean, Butterfly?" asked Koenma. "You said that you would present me to her at the ball."

"Come. I cannot tell you here."

She tugged the Reikai Prince's hand through the crowd. Arriving at the edge of the ballroom, hidden in an alcove, Venus told Koenma what had happened during training.

"And are you sure that the Queen did this? But for what purpose? What does she have to gain from this?"

"She wants an alliance with Earth. Although she could not do the same to you, I am still hesitant."

Koenma bowed his head, but, when he lifted it again, he said in a powerful voice:

"I, Prince Koenma, of Reikai, declare Princess Etsuko, Sailor Venus, my intended."

Venus felt the power of the words circling around her. She focused all her power on those words and, with a flash, her dress was replaced with a new sailor fuku, similar to the one she was wearing before, but with a few changes. The arm guards were made of sheer material, and the bow at the back of he fuku was longer. Also, her brooch was shaped like a heart.

"I, Princess Etsuko, Sailor Venus, accept Prince Koenma's request and agree to become his intended."

As soon as the words left her mouth, another flash of light bound the two, and when released, Venus was, once again, wearing the ball dress.

"The Queen must have felt that. I just hope you did not do something you will regret!" said Venus.

"Do you?"

"No, never."

As the two left the alcove, Selenity was waiting for them.

"Venus, I need to talk to you about the security of the ball."

Venus frowned, but bowed to the Queen. The two women left, and Koenma was baiscally sieged by Youko.

"What was that, Koenma?" asked the demon King.

"Making sure of some things, Youko," replied the Prince. "Come, let us return!"

"Not until you tell me some things, first, Princeling!" growled Youko.

Koenma was looking expectantly at him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean, Youko? I'm sure you know this is a ball to..."

Koenma was brutally cut off by Youko's growl: "Selenity did something. I can feel it. And Hiro also told me that he felt Mars digging into his mind. He found a block. It's like we have been cut off from something, something... wonderful. And we don't even realize it."

Koenma debated with himself for a few moments, then, reaching a decision, grabbed Youko's sleeve and tugged him outside the ballroom. If the Demon King was going to unleash his youki, he didn't want it to be in a room full of dignitaries and the royal families of the Silver Alliance.

As it turned out, the courtyard where Koenma was taking Youko to was already occupied. By Queen Selenity, the Senshi, even Princess Serenity. The moment Koenma saw, he managed to hide with Youko behind one of the cascading plants.

"I have called you here because I need to do something that will be very important for the Silver Millennium." The Queen then summoned the Silver Crystal and let the girls to bathe in its light. But something happened then. Serenity transformed into Sailor Moon and her own Crystal began pulsing. Youko, hidding behind the plants with Koenma, felt something tug at his senses and, suddenly, the same energy he had felt the whole day, without knowing where it was coming from, burst forth from behind the seal and joined with the one coming form Princess Serenity.

"Serenity!" he cried. "Fight it! Fight her!"

Koenma had already joined his own reiki to the power emanating from the other girls, especially to the one coming form Venus.

When the Senshi of Love and Beauty felt her intended's energy, she managed to throw off the Queen's seal. So did the other girls.

"Mother, how could you do this?" cried Serenity.

"I am sorry, my darling, but it must be done. The Earth Prince is a much better match for you than Youko Kurama. The demon is just that, a demon. And Venus, Koenma may be prince of Reikai, but he is not fit for you."

"Oh, Selene! Mother, the power of the Crystal! It has corrupted you. You think that just because you have the most powerful magical gem in the Universe, you can decide its fate?"

"You must understand, Serenity. The Crystal must be protected. And the Earth Prince will protect it, just as he protects his own Golden Crystal."

"NO! I will not take part in something as vile as this!" Serenity cried. The Crystal, finely attuned to her emotions, burst forward, but its blast was stopped by the Queen's own crystal.

Youko and Koenma could only watch in amazement as the two Moon leaders battled. But, suddenly, in a flash of light, the fight was stopped. When they turned, they saw one of the Earth court ladies. She had red hair and amber eyes. She was carrying a staff that she was now lowering. She had been the one to stop the fight, by freezing the two.

"My Lords, Senshi! My humble apologies, but it seemed the situation was getting out of control." She bowed and continued: "I am Beryl, sorceress of Terra."

The Senshi surrounded her in gratitude.

Neptune was the first to speak: "Your power is great, Beryl. To manage to hold off the two Silver Crystals unleashed... Only the most powerful sorceress in the Universe could have done that. But she has been sealed away, by the same Crystal."

"Ah, you mean Queen Metallia. Yes, a powerful mage, indeed. Is she sealed away?"

Mars took over: "Yes. A hundred years ago."

"Could you now please release at least the Princess?" asked Jupiter.

With a wave of her staff, Beryl released Serenity from her frozen state. Youko rushed by her side and caught her.

"I'm sorry, my Silver Rose! I had forgotten! Please forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive, Youko!" said Serenity. She then turned to Beryl: "Thank you! I am only glad we have managed to stop my mother from this. I understand the other demons are also under the seal, yes?"

Venus and Mars nodded their heads. But, as they were not paying attention behind them, Queen Selenity managed to free herself.

* * *

><p>And suddenly, the memory Pluto was showing the girls ended.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. 2<strong>: The dresses that the girls wear at the ball are modeled after a pic of the Naruto girls, dressed in gala dresses.

Thank you again for your patience, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Interlude

**Author's Note and apology!**

I'm very sorry for the lateness of this! It's been very difficult for me to actually sit myself down and write. The words were just not there! As it is, I'm not at all content with this chapter, mainly because the story has taken a completely other turn than it was supposed to. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it, nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Mamoru's eyes snapped open when he felt Usagi's transformation. It was unusual for his Usako to transform nowadays. Galaxia had been defeated and no new enemies had reared their ugly heads. He was happy now, as happy as he could have ever hoped to be, next to his Princess, with wonderful friends and guardians. Usagi had even told her parents about them, about her being Sailor Moon, about all the battles and the trials that she had endured. And, miracle upon miracle, her father had allowed her to stay with Mamoru.<p>

But as happy as they were together, in the last few months, Usagi had begun retreating from Mamoru and it pained him. Today, when he went to get her for their date, he saw her misery and something deep inside him cried to be by her side, to always protect her. The young man in front of Usagi had, somehow, had the same expression on his face, weather it was conscious or not.

Now, to feel Usagi's transformation made him uneasy. But he did not feel the pull of her when she was in danger. He also felt Sailor Mars near his Usako, so he hoped they would both be alright.

After a few moments, he felt the surge of power that meant Sailor Moon had detransformed, so the battle, or whatever it was, had ended. He also did not receive any transmission on his own communicator, so all had ended well.

Mamoru had almost dosed again, when a surge of power hit him again. Two transformations in such short amount of time? And of all the girls, too? Even Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn? He gave up trying to sleep, threw a coat on and headed for his motorbike. Just as he was exiting the apartment, he felt his name being called. He turned to see the shadows of his Shittenou: Kunzite, with his silver head bowed, Jedaite, looking anywhere but at him, Nephrite, with his eyes closed and Zoicite, almost crying.

"Master, please, do not go!" said Kunzite.

"Why?"asked Mamoru, puzzled.

None of the four gave any answer, but their plea was strong in his mind.

"I need to go. Usako is in danger. I can feel it!"and with a short wave to his advisors, he left.

"Kunzite, what do we do?"Asked Zoicite.

"Nothing… we wait!"

"Wait? Are you out of your mind? He could be killed on the spot. You remember who it is that Serenity is actually bound to, don't you?" Asked an agitated Jedaite.

"Yes, I am very much aware. But I am also aware that, while we have escaped the seal, the same cannot be said about our Prince. And we can say anything we want about Queen Selenity, but she was a master at sealing. And we are forbidden to tell the Prince about the seal, under penalty of banishment."

"I hate this!"spat Nephrite. "She was cruel, very cruel. Love… ha! It had no meaning for her, after all!"

* * *

><p>The group gathered at the Hikawa Shrine were stunned. Rei's grandfather had finished telling them their stories. And they would not had believed him, if it weren't for the sacred flames, that had shown them the truth of his story.<p>

Yuusuke was the most silent one. He had seen himself, a powerful demon, one that was not consumed by the hunger for human flesh. He did not understand why the Queen of that beautiful world had made such a decision. He looked at Kurama, his friend for so many years, bowed over with pain. He assumed that he knew what the fox demon was going through. Seeing his only love's memories sealed away by her own mother, it was terrible. Hiei was wearing a darker scowl than usual. The only one that looked resigned was Koenma. Yomi was turned with his back to the rest. He had felt the grief of his friend, of his ruler, for he had always suspected that there was something more to Kurama. Hearing the story, it was like a bright light had been lit in his mind. He felt something shatter inside and he had to turn away.

Kuwabara, Botan and Yukina were speechless as well. Touya was curling his fists and the air around him had turned chillier and chillier as the story progressed.

"I am sorry, milord" said, in the end Rei's grandfather.

"You did all you could, by weakening the seal" said Kurama in an even tone. He lifted his eyes, that were flickering between gold and green.

"But it was not enough. You entered the cursed sleep and by the time I managed to get you out, it was too late."

"Cursed sleep?"asked Kuwbara.

"Yes, after Queen Selenity managed to free herself from Beryl's paralysis, she…"

But the old man did not continue, for he seemed like he had seen a ghost. The Reikai Tantei turned to see a beautiful woman, in a flowing white gown behind them.

"I see that the seal is broken."Her voice was melodious, with a bewitching quality to it.

"Queen Selenity" Kurama's voice was ice-cold. He had risen to his feet and his eyes had stayed the gold of his demon form.

"Youko. It has been a long time. I did not thank you properly for your help during the Moon invasion, did I?" she asked in the same pleasant voice.

The growl sounding from Kurama's chest made even Yuusuke shiver. "Oh, you did thank me, Queen Selenity. You thanked me with a life without light, without purity, without memories!"

The last word was spoken with so much hatred that even Hiei looked startled. But he did not have enough time to think on it, for Kurama had already launched his Rose Whip at the Moon Queen. It passed right through her and she only laughed.

"Oh, my dear Youko. I am but a shadow now. But my powers have remained." She lifted the Ginzouishou high and was prepared to bathe them all in its rays, when a shout was heard:

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The wave of energy also passed through the form of the ancient Queen, but her image did waver a bit. She turned startled eyes upon the Senshi. They were all battle ready, and Eternal Sailor Moon was lowering her scepter.

"My daughter! How you have grown. It is wonderful to see you again." The Queen said. But Sailor Moon's eyes were as cold as the Arctic Ocean. She looked in her mother's direction and said one word: "Dissapear!"

The image of the Queen wavered again, but this time it did disappear. The Senshi collapsed on the ground and took their civilian forms.

"We must take them somewhere safe", said Koenma.

"No, here they are safest, believe me, Prince Koenma" replied Rei's grandfather. "They have used this temple as their base ever since they have regained their powers. They will not feel safe anywhere else. Of course, the Princess might feel safe with Prince Endymion, but…."

Just then, the doors of the room opened with force and Mamoru strode in.

"Jiji, did the girls… What happened here?" he asked, seeing the girls on the floor.

Kurama looked up at the former Prince of the Earth and, in a deadly calm voice addressed him: "Prince Endymion. It is a pleasure to make our acquaintance. Again!"

"Again? I do not know you!" Mamoru said in a bewildered tone of voice.

"But I know you." Kurama said, as he extended his hand for Mamoru to shake. As their hands connected, a spark lit inside the Prince's mind. He saw the same man, but somehow, not the same, with a long whip in his hands, defending the White Palace of the Moon.

"You… you were on the Moon" Mamoru stammered. "But how?"

"I believe this discussion is better held somewhere out of hearing range of the Princesses", said Rei's grandfather.

Mamoru did not even blink at the statement. He had had his suspicions that the old man knew who and what the girls were. So he followed the man outside. The other assembled demons, Reikai beings and human also followed them. As they took seats in the shade of a tree, Mamoru turned expectant eyes on Kurama.

The fox demon took a cleansing breath, then, releasing it in a sigh slumped his shoulders. Yuusuke, not accustomed to this side of his friend, said, more to break the silence, than anything "So… you're some kind of royalty or something?"

"Or something…" replied Mamoru. "Look, I don't know how, or why, but you obviously know Usako and the girls. So, why don't you begin your story."

So Yuusuke told his story. From being a punk, to saving a child and becoming a Reikai Tantei, to saving the Earth from demons come to take it over and finally, discovering he was, himself, half-demon and heir to a third of Makai, the Demon World. He introduced his friends and told some of their stories as well.

"As for knowing these girls…', he said in the end, 'I feel as we know them, but from a distant dream. I don't get what happened. I mean, one minute, I was busy tending my ramen shop, the next Hiei yanks me away and brings me here and I find out that I'm… what? The reincarnation of some insanely powerful demon lord, Kurama is actually the ruler of Makai and our lives were turned upside-down by a Queen that has a God-complex."

"God-complex?" Mamoru snickered a bit. "Queen Selenity _was_, indeed powerful. And, if what you say is true, then she has a lot to answer to. But, as she has died… Kurama, was it,' he continued after getting a nod from said demon, 'Kurama, I now remember you on that day. But why now? And what is this about this seal on our memories?"

"My mother was a master at sealing," rang Usagi's voice from behind them.

"Usako! Are you alright?" asked Mamoru in concern, jumping to his feet. He made to take her in his arms, but Usagi just sat down, next to Koenma.

"Yes, I am fine. Nothing bad happened, Mamo-c… Mamoru."

"I see. And the girls?" he asked, noting that she did not use her pet name for him. Given what she had found out, he realized that she was quite shaken.

"They are upset, but they are going to recover. But what we found out… My mother, the white Queen of the Silver Millennium, unleashing the powers of Metalia… just to stop us from finding our own path…"

"What did you say?" Mamoru was stunned. Queen Selenity was the one to unleash Metalia's power? She had been the one to destroy the Silver Millennium?

"The Queen had sealed Metalia inside of her, just as Galaxia sealed Chaos inside her," said the voice of Sailor Pluto. She was the only one of the Senshi that had not transformed into civilian form. She had also stayed behind at the Time Gates, to close them properly. Now, seeing the former Prince of Earth, together with the former king of Makai, surrounded by the former Makai court made her smile and also cringe inside. She had known. She let things go so far. Selenity had been her friend, and she had seem the corruption of Metalia but her Queen, her friend had said that she was fine, that it would not affect her. And Pluto had believed her. Now, after so many years, she still berated herself for not listening to her instinct.

"Pluto!" Yomi had risen at her approach. Now, that the seal keeping his memories back was broken, he would recognize her voice anywhere. The solitary Senshi, the one that had almost as much power as the Queen herself, the one that the Queen had exiled to the Time Gates, the One for him.

"Tsukiyomi" Pluto's voice was soft. She had seen him many times through the Time Gates. She had seen his suffering, first at knowing he was missing something, then being betrayed by the one that he believed was his friend (and how angry she had been at Youko for blinding Yomi), and then she had seen him becoming a great demon in his own right. "You have not changed!" was all she could say.

The demon smiled a bit. "I cannot say if you have or not. But your power level has increased."

Her smile was a bit bitter, as Sailor Pluto remembered how her powers had come to increase. But the smile vanished when her eyes rested on Usagi. Her Princess was looking ahead, as if she could not hear anything around her. "Usagi-chan?" she asked in a soft voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… No… I don't know, Pluto. How are the others?"

"Waking up. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru are with them."

"Good… that's good. I should get back to them, then."

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei couldn't help but ask. He had been silent up until now, but he was as confused as the rest of them.

"She is in pain." The answer came from Yukina. She may have not been involved in this emotional roller-coaster, but she had enough empathy to understand what revelations like these could do to the mind. She still remembered her shock when she first saw her brother. He thought that she had not known. But how could she not? It was joy and bitterness and anger and a jumble of emotions. Had she not felt the reiki of her own mate, she would have succumbed to so many emotions at once. She looked up at Kuwabara. His steady presence had always given her a sense of peace. The Princess of the Moon, Usagi was in as much turmoil as she had been, but hers was different kind of Hell. So, squeezing Kuwabara's hand, she got up and went inside, followed by Botan, who had also sensed the girls inside were in need of some cheering up.

As the two entered the shrine, Yukina turned to Botan "What do you think they will do?" she asked.

"The girls? Or our boys?"

"Both."

"I don't know. But I hope this is the only shock they will have for today."

* * *

><p>Inside the temple, Usagi knelt near Rei and put her head on her shoulder. The fire Senshi did not protest, she just grabbed hold of Usagi's hand and squeezed for all that was worth.<p>

"So… Metalia was actually released by Selenity, she was the one to seal our memories, make us miserable…" began Makoto, but Ami interrupted her.

"No, Mako-chan. The Queen did not make us miserable. She just gave us a set of memories that matched her views of how things should have gone. We made ourselves miserable. By not questioning the memories we received when we went to the Moon, by not trying to find out more. We did not do our research, therefore we cannot blame the Queen for making us miserable. We can blame her for not being stronger and not resisting Metalia, but we have seen what Chaos could do to the strongest Senshi."

"Ami-chan, no offense, but not everything can be solved by reasoning it out," smiled Minako at her.

"And besides, even if we had done research, we wouldn't have believed it. I mean, I still don't believe that I could fall in love with a Reikai Prince. Although he was very nice looking, ne?" she continued in playful manner.

Usagi watched her girls trying to cheer themselves up, and almost succeeding. They had been through too much to let it bow them. Yes, they had had a tough past and an even tougher present, but the future was bright. If that future still existed, she reminded herself. Would Crystal Tokyo still exist? Will Chibiusa still be born? The thought of her future daughter sent a shiver on Usagi's spine. She had had come to love the little girl, even when she was annoying her. And now to realize that she might not be born… it was like a bucket of cold water splashed on her.

"Koneko…" began Haruka. "Are you alright? You've gone very pale!"

"Hey, everyone!"sounded from the door, as Botan and Yukina entered. The two girls took in the scene and found themselves surrounded by seven Senshi, all with their attacks at the ready. Botan gulped and raised her hands in the air. Yukina observed them for a second then said "We mean you no harm. We just wished to see if you were alright."

"Girls, stand down", said Usagi, the only one not transformed. "Thank you…"

"Yukina"

"Thank you for your concern, Yukina-san. We are all a bit high-strung at the moment and your enthusiastic friend startled us a bit."

"He, he! Sorry about that," Botan laughed embarrassed. "I'm Botan, by the way. I'm a Ferry girl for the Reikai. This is Yukina, an Ice Maiden from Makai. She's staying in Ningenkai for some time."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Said Yukina, with a polite bow.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi, and these are my friends and guardians: Hino Re, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru and Tomoe Hotaru. I assume you have already met Sailor Pluto, also known here as Meioh Setsuna."

"Nice to meet you." Replied the two girls, after bowing to each of the Senshi. "So,' began Botan, 'we were wondering what you girls would do now."

Just as they were preparing to answer, Yuusuke ran into the room, followed by the others and, taking Makoto's arm, started dragging her out.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she asked, outraged.

"Kurama sensed some demon approaching. He's powerful. You girls can't stay here."

"Demon? Even more reason to stay here." Said Rei, determination shining in her eyes.

Nodding to each other, the girls transformed again, only this time, Mamoru had followed. Tuxedo Kamen landed next to Eternal Sailor Moon and, in a whisper asked her "Are you sure you want to fight now, Usako?"

Her blue eyes locked on his and nodded. Tuxedo Kamen sighed but nodded as well. Usagi was stubborn but she knew her limits. He trusted her to know what she was capable of.

Kurama wanted nothing more than to rip the human to shreds, something primal almost taking over, but he refrained. After all, Lunaria (and he would not call her by her human name, for she was nothing like a fearful rabbit) knew her mind. The other demons also prepared for the fight. The demon he had sensed was, by his estimation, close to S class, as improbable as it seemed.

Suddenly, there was a young voice coming from outside, a voice that the Reikai Tantei knew all too well.

"Yuusuke? Are you here?"

"What the? Keiko? What are you doing here?"asked Yuusuke, emerging from the shrine. He had powered down, but the tattoos that appeared whenever he let his power loose were slow to fade.

"Were you guys fighting over there?"the brown-haired girl asked.

"Fighting? Ah… well…."

"We were training, Keiko-san" replied the calm voice of Kurama. The energy he had sensed still buzzed in his senses, and he wanted the girl away from it. They had become close friends over the years and he did not want any harm to befall her.

"Training? But why here and not at Genakai's temple?"she asked, confused.

"Change of venue." Answered Hiei curtly, from the tree he had taken up residence when they first sensed the demon coming their way.

"Oh! I see. Who are they?" Keiko asked, seeing the girls, again in civilian form emerge.

"Ah… you see, Keiko… they… ah…." Yuusuke cast his eyes to Kurama for an explanation. Keiko was not the jealous type, but you never knew with women.

"I live here and my friends and I are somewhat specialists in some more obscure forms of fighting" saved Rei.

"Yeah, that's right! Obscure form of fighting!" breathed Yuusuke in relief.

Keiko narrowed her eyes at the beautiful girls surrounding a stunning younger girl and a man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Oh! Sorry for interrupting you, then. I was just a bit worried, you see. You had left the ramen stand unattended and… well… I thought… you know what I thought!"

"Sorry about that, Keiko! I'll come back with you now!"

"We should also be leaving. Excuse us for intruding for so long, Hino-san", said Kurama, in his most polite tone of voice.

"No intrusion", replied Rei. "You… you could remain…. If you want, of course…" she continued, looking up the tree, at Hiei.

"I'll stay." Said Koenma.

"Yeah, me too", came from Botan.

"Well, in that case, we'll be taking our leave. Touya, Yomi, Shura, what about you?" asked Kurama.

"I'd also like to stay, if Hino-san does not mind, of course," said Touya. He had wanted to talk to Ami since the moment she had appeared.

"I'll be staying, too," said Yomi. He still had some things to clear out with Rei's grandfather. Shura, being the only one not involved in the story of their pasts, wanted to stay a bit more. He felt the incredible power of these girls, but the one most powerful of them, besides the Moon Princess, was the little girl with dark purple hair. And her power almost sang to him. So he, too chose to stay.

* * *

><p>In a dark corner, in an otherwise luminous soul, a demon was making its lair. It had felt the beautiful energy of the stars, now it wanted a taste. And it's power was fueled every second by something darker, something that had waited for a millennium to get rid of the bothersome King of Makai.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Author's note<strong>: Thank you for reading and, with a bit of luck and in hoping that my writing doesn't desert me again, I'll post sooner!


	7. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Notes: **This comes late. I am very much aware of the fact. But I also have a reason for publishing it this week-end. On the 20th of May is the birthday of a person I have considered my best friend for many, many years. She was by my side during times no one else would have been. I messed up, though. And not for the first time. If she is reading this (although I doubt it), she knows what I'm talking about.

So, with many apologies, both for the lateness of the chapter, and the Note above, I give you the latest chapter of **Silver Rose**.

* * *

><p>The King and Queen of the New Silver Millennium were a sight to behold. Him dark where she was light. Both with breath-taking blue eyes, eyes that could read into our very soul. Both exulting power, from the Golden and Silver Crystals. They were always trailed by their guards: the Shittenou, for the King and the Sailor Senshi for the Queen. And behind the Senshi, three shadows, that only the closest of the royal pair have ever seen.<p>

"Announcing His Majesty, King Endymion and Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, of Crystal Tokyo!" cried a porter, as the two approached the high doors of the ball room.

"Serenity! You look ravishing!" exclaimed Queen Kakyou.

"My dear! It has been so long since I last saw you!" Serenity was happy to see her friend, whom she had not seen since… since a long time ago.

Endymion looked at Serenity from the corner of his eyes, having sensed her slight sadness. He smiled at the other royal and also embraced her.

"Queen Kakyou, last time, I did not have the pleasure, but allow me to introduce my friends, and royal guards, the Shittenou: Kunzite, Nephrite, Jedaite and Zoicite."

As each name was said, one of the four bowed before the Queen and nodded before her own guards, the Sailor Star Lights.

"Announcing Sailor Galaxia!"

The golden clad Senshi of the Galaxy entered the room, and, while descending the steps, transformed into her less formal attire.

"Sailor Moon…. No, I must call you Queen Serenity now! I am so glad to see you again."

"Galaxia! I am so happy to see you too!" said Serenity.

The strongest Senshi in the galaxy had not been able to come and see the newly formed Crystal Tokyo, so Serenity relished the opportunity to take her on a little tour.

"Tell me, what has been going on. I am sorry I was not able to come when your call went out," said Galaxia when they alone.

"It… it would have been better if you could have helped us then. But you had more important things to do, guiding the Star Seeds back to their original owners. We managed to hold our own, in the end. I am glad you are here, now, though!"

Serenity had a far-away look in her eyes. Galaxia cringed inside at the reminder that, when it had counted, she could not have been there, to help, as she had been helped. Serenity was a forgiving soul, a pure one. And, she was partly right. At the time she had felt the call of Eternal Sailor Moon she was on the other side of the galaxy and could not come to her aid.

The two continued walking the halls of the crystal palace. It had amazed Galaxia, as she was sure everyone was amazed by the sparkling Palace. As they passed windows, the warrior spied a garden. She took Serenity's hand and lead her to one of the stone benches dotting it.

"Tell me of your life, Serenity. I only learned snippets. And it was not enough." Galaxia smiled at her friend.

"What could I tell you? Where to begin?" laughed Serenity.

Suddenly, she went silent and a soft smile bloomed on her face. "I suppose I should start at the beginning, then."

* * *

><p>The scent of roses was pregnant in the air. The figure in the middle of the park seemed to be immune to it, though. Their long blonde hair was streaming in the wind, tangling around the slim body of the young woman. She had come to this park many times in the past. Something always drew her there.<p>

"Oh, how could I had forgotten!" she thought. "How could I, who fights for love and justice forget my own love?"

She knew, though, deep in her heart, that it had not been her fault. Her memories, sealed. Her power, as well. Her love, banished and his own memories, half-sealed. Tormented by a half-remembered life. And she, bound to another. Mamoru had become her rock. He had saved her countless times, proven that he was always there for her. But she had always known. Their first meeting had been explosive. Of course, she had been attracted to the dark stranger, but, still, something was not right.

Now, they were bound by their future. Chibiusa, the pink-haired child that Usagi had come to love, was to be thought of. And Crystal Tokyo. The thoughts of the future swirling in her mind, she did not see that her path would lead her to collide with another body, until it was too late. They would have crashed to the ground, if not for the fast reflexes of the male she had collided with.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry! So clumsy of me!" Usagi bowed quickly.

"Nothing to appologise for, Princess."

The smooth voice startled her, as well as the form of address. Only Pluto ever called Princess. Now. Back then, in the Silver Millennium, all called her that. But only one could make the form of address, a name.

"Youko!"

Usagi lifted her eyes to the green one of the former Demon King.

"Kurama. Call me Kurama. Or Shuichi. My name, now, is either of the two. I gave up on being Youko."

"I see. Kurama-san, then."

Kurama smiled, nodded his head and asked: "And your name, now? What is it? I heard the other girls call you Usagi."

"Tsukino Usagi," she replied.

"Rabbit of the Moon. Interesting. Tell me, where were you heading? If I may ask, of course."

"Nowhere, in particular. I had always come here in the past, to clear my head."

"Then, may I join you?" Kurama asked.

Usagi nodded her head, and they continued along the paths of the park.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other members of the Reikai Tantei were gathered at Genkai's temple.<p>

"Ok! First and foremost. Koenma. What the hell was that? I mean, Sailor Senshi, past lives, seals. What the hell is going on. And why can't I remember?"

Yusuke was agitated, and with good reason. Having learned of another life, a life denied to him by some Queen from another world, one that could actually travel to their world and intend to wipe the memories again, that was unsettling. And the young woman in the green uniform. She tugged at his heart like Keiko never had.

"What do you want me to tell you, Yusuke. That yes, you are the reincarnated Lord Ling? That you have lived as one of Youko's advisers? You know that already. You know it's true. You have seen it. As for why I did not tell you? Would you have believed me? When you came into your powers, you didn't even believe you had them. It's just in the past few years that you embraced the demon side of your life. I was not about to ruin everything. Besides, the Queen may not have had the same power over me, but her power was still great. She placed a different seal on me. One that made it impossible to say anything unless one of the girls would break the seal. And she had made it clear that that was not going to happen."

"I remembered. Fragments, but I did remember," said Hiei from one side of the room. The sight of Sailor Mars was still seared in his retinas.

"You remember?" asked Koenma.

"Yes. Like I said, fragments. But I remember meeting Lunaria, I remember a fierce warrior, that would do anything for what was right. I remember the last hours of the Silver Millennium. When no one knew who was enemy or friend. When I could only trust in Youko and follow him. And I remember loosing the only one…"

Hiei shut his mouth, with a snap. He had said too much. He saw that in the eyes of the others. But once the feelings made themselves known, they would not leave. So he did what he always did. He left in a rush, following the energy signature of Mars. He stopped on the rooftop of her temple. She was already outside, having sensed him.

"I feel I should appologise for the ofuda earlier. I had no idea…"

"No harm done. You sensed youki, you attacked in defense of your Princess. We taught you that. I do not hold it against you."

It was easier to talk about training. Training was familiar. Training did not involved feelings for the raven haired miko in front of him.

"Would you like to come in", asked Rei.

Hiei nodded and entered the shrine. He was used to the oppressive atmosphere in Genkai's temple. But this one was full of Rei's energy, an energy known to him like his own, now.

They sat in front of a tea pot, Rei pouring the liquid with grace found only in the high-born ladies.

"You have questions," he said, after taking the first sp of the bitter tea.

"Yes. And no. Pluto showed us the past. The real past. But she was stopped. By Queen Selenity. She appeared in front of us. She wanted to seal our memories again. Usa… Sailor Moon banished her, using the Crystal, and then she wished on it to restore our whole memories. Then, when we came back from the Time Gates, we saw the Queen again. Well, you know the rest."

"Hm. The moment she appeared, it was like a veil lifted from my mind. For the fox, aswell. Yusuke and Touya will have more trouble remembering everything."

"Yes, I remember Lord Ling and Lord Yukino died in the end. I still cannot believe it."

The two sank into shared memories and into silence, punctuated, from time to time by the sipping of tea.

* * *

><p>"Well, there he goes," sighed Yusuke. "What I don't get is how come he and Kurama remember, and we don't. I mean, do you, Yomi?"<p>

The older demon had come with them to Genkai's.

"I do, in fact, remember. But my memories would not serve you. I was in Youko's trust and I did train with you and the Senshi, but at the time of the last battle of the Silver Millenium, I was in Makai, with Touya."

Yusuke looked, not to anyone's amazement, lost. But Kuwabara, who had known him longest, could detect a spark of determination in his friend's eyes. He did not know what, exactly, was going on, but he was determined to help his team. The Queen, as they called the beautiful woman that had appeared before the Sailor Senshi had banished her, had held an aura of dark power, but held tightly under wraps. But it was there.

They had left the Hikawa shrine, took Keiko home, Yusuke spinning a tale of training with the others and they came to the temple. Yukina had left with Genkai, presumingly to prepare tea, but in fact, to leave them alone.

"So, what do we do?" asked Yusuke.

"For the moment, we do nothing," said Koenma. "We wait for Kurama, and we decide together. In the meantime, you said you sensed some youki that did not belong, right before Keiko came to the Hikawa shrine. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, nothing much to say. It was strong, that's for sure, but it just vanished the moment it entered the gates. I felt it again for a brief time, right as we left, but other than that, nothing," replied Yusuke.

"Yeah, I felt it too," said Kuwabara. "Yusuke is right. It disappeared right as it went past the gates. Then, nothing."

"We'll need to keep our eyes open, then," concluded Koenma.

While the discussion was turning to the new threat, Yomi was thinking of the aura he had not felt for a long time. Pluto, the guardian of Space and Time. Her dark aura suited her. He remembered her ruby eyes, her dark hair. And he remembered the fierce determination to defend her Princess.

He could not see her now, but he could remember her.

Touya was also lost. Only in recent memories. He was one the youngest members of the team, only there because of Kurama. To learn that he had been reincarnated, that he had been close to the demon the whole Makai still held in very high regard, it had been a shock. But seeing the Sailor Senshi, in particular Sailor Mercury, shocked him even more. Of course, he had heard of them. He had even caught glimpses of their energy. But to actually see them, to sense their energy up close, it was exhilarating. He kept replaying in his mind's eye the blue of Mercury's uniform, the darker blue of her hair and the sky-blue of her eyes, so alike, and also, so different from her Princess. A Princess she would have died for. And, if what the old man said was true, she had died for Serenity. He had never felt like this for anyone. And it scared him. He kind of understood why Hiei left so abruptly.

* * *

><p>Keiko was asleep in her room above the ramen shop of her parents. She was caught in a dream. A beautiful dream. Yusuke and her, heading for the altar. Suddenly, a woman in a formal kimono, with long brown hair, held in a high pony-tail, stepped forward and took Yusuke's hand. She pulled him away from Keiko and they both disappeared. Keiko was left in the dark. Suddenly, she hears a voice, a high cold voice.<p>

"Do you want to stop this from happening?" it asks.

"Yes. Of course! I love Yusuke. She shouldn't even exist."

A cold laugh interrupted her. "You will get your wish, little girl!"

Keiko startled awake, her body bathed in cold sweat, her breathing heavy. She felt different. She felt… she felt powerful. She knew Yusuke would never leave her, now that she could do the things he could. Her warm brown eyes turned red for a fraction of a second. He was never going to leave her.

* * *

><p>The darkness trembled in joy. The girl was not strong of spirit if something this trifling could make her weaver. It did not matter, though. In fact, it was better. Chaos was back. And it was going to take hold of Earth, like it was supposed to. Making the Queen of the Silver Millennium do its bidding was a battle. Making her opening the seal on Metallia had been easier, though. The seal was already cracking. Sailor Galaxia was easier. She had been battle-weary, and she had made the mistake of sending her Light of Hope away. But this girl, while not wielding any sort of power, was perfect. She was close to the Reikai Tantei, and, they, in turn, had cracked the seal placed on their memories. They were getting closer to the Senshi. To Eternal Sailor Moon. It would take over the purest heart in the galaxy. And then…. Then the Earth will be at its mercy.<p> 


	8. The Beginning of the End - part 2

**Auhor's Note:** Yes, I did it. I managed to write another chapter. And I realized something. A minor correction. Ok... more than minor. I realized that Koenma, Botan, Touya, Yomi, Shura and Hiei stayed behind at the Shrine. Let's just imagine they left, afterwards.

See... this is what happens when you don't update for more than four months! *sweat-drops* I am so, so, so very sorry for the mix-up.

Now, without further ado... the second part of "The Beginning of the End"

* * *

><p>The stones containing the souls of the Shittenou were glowing. Mamoru was in front of the glass case they were stored in.<p>

"My friends, I seek your counsel," he said, in a whisper.

"We are here to serve you, my Lord!" Kunzite appeared in front of his Prince.

Mamoru smiled sadly at his first Shittenou and asked: "Did you know what I was going to find out today? Is that why you stopped me?"

"Yes, my Lord. We have been freed from the Queen's seal the moment our souls were caught in these stones. But we could do nothing. Our tongues were tied. She was a powerful being, though it does not excuse our own faults."

The silver haired man bowed low to his liege. His eyes, silver just as his hair, were sad. Queen Selenity had made them do unspeakable things, had bound them to one of the most evil creatures in the Galaxy. But she had left them a small mercy. She had left them together. Kunzite was never gladder to have Zoicite next to him. Although, to see her die had been torture. He knew Jedaite and Nephrite were the ones to suffer even more. Jedaite had to watch as the woman he loved, a powerful sorceress in her own right, be put under Metallia's spell. And Nephrite's fiancée had to watch him die for her.

"And now? What happens?" asked Mamoru. "Every time, before, we knew what we were fighting against. Now, I do not even know to whom to speak."

Seeing his Usako in tears had always tugged at his heart. But now, to know those tears were, in part his own fault, ripped his heart apart. He had vowed to protect her. In the past, in the present and in the future. He loved his Usako like he had never loved anyone else. Yet, he could not deny that lately she had been always sad. He had seen the tears welling in her eyes at the sight of the roses that grew on their balcony. They were red as blood, and their fragrance, powerful. He thought it reminded her of the year they had spent apart. But now, he was not so sure. The young men he had met at the Shrine, they seemed powerful. Yet, they looked at the girls with unmistakable sadness. He asked Usagi to tell him the story. And she did. Afterwards, she fled his sight. He knew he could track her down. He knew exactly where she went when she felt her thoughts were too much. But he had a feeling he would not be welcomed, as he had been in the past.

"Kunzite, tell me about the Golden Kingdom, please. I remember it, but now… now I am not sure I remember correctly."

And so, Kunzite began the tale of the Earth Kingdom. Ruled, like the Silver Millennium, through the magic of the Golden Crystal, with a King and Queen, served by the Shittenou, guards chosen at the beginning of time, by the Crystal itself. They guarded the Kingdom from inside and outside forces that sought to take over the peaceful planet. Endymion's parents had fought alongside Queen Selenity, and their Shittenou had, unfortunately, perished in one of the fights. But, at Prince Endymion's birth, the Golden Crystal flared, and the next chosen Shittenou were brought to the castle. They grew together, as friends, as brothers. They trained, they fought, they laughed and they cried together. Endymion watched as Kunzite and Zoiciste became closer, he watched as Nephrite found his love with a noble woman, sweet and lovable. He watched as, shyly, Jedaite tried, and failed, to make his feelings known to the sorceress Beryl. But unrest was brewing. So, the King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom asked Queen Selenity for her help. She agreed, for she was in debt to them for their help. Endymion was to go to the Moon and forge an alliance with the Silver Millenium. But he never came back. And neither did his Shittenou. They were trapped in a web of lies and deceit. The seal on Queen Metallia, one of the strongest foes the Kingdoms have ever faced, cracked. And, as she swept the Earth, and headed for the Moon, she left behind only destruction and grief, from which the planet never fully recovered.

Mamoru listened to Kunzite as he told the tale again. Many things were as they remembered. But he knew Kunzite was not telling him something. Serenity… she was absent from his tale. Kunzite never told him of her ever coming to Earth. And now, that he thought of it, he vaguely remembered that the citizens of the Moon and those of Earth, while mistrustful of each other, due, in part to the know greed of humans for power, had always been able to cross the borders of the two kingdoms.

So how did those memories, some fake, made their place in his head?

* * *

><p>"What do you remember, Kurama-san?"<p>

"Now? Everything. A few hours ago, only fragments. Your mother put me under a seal. You broke it, and the second seal was not as strong. So, in order to protect myself from the mental backlash, I… I fell asleep, I suppose."

Kurama had accompanied Usagi on her walk. It reminded both of the walks they used to take while on the Moon. Their discussion went from their lives in the present to those in the past. Kurama told Usagi about him being a thief, the greatest thief Makai had ever known, being shot by a hunter, becoming human. He told her of his decision to stay human for his mother, for his family in Ningenkai. Usagi, for her part, told him about her becoming Sailor Moon, meeting the girls again, fighting Beryl and Metallia, the Dark Moon clan, Nehelenia and, finally, Galaxia and Chaos. She told him of the future she had seen, of the daughter she would have.

Kurama was silent, listening to her talk about the beautiful vision of the future, of her beautiful daughter. He realized he should have been there. He should have been the one protecting her, not the Eath Prince. He remembered the protective way he encircled Usagi in his arms, the pet name he had given her. Kurama felt a wave of jealousy engulf him. But he knew he had no right to feel it.

He remembered very well what had happened when the Earth sorceress had stopped the two Silver Cystals from clashing. The Queen broke free of the spell that held her. She attacked Youko and Koenma. They fought back, and they would have won too, if the Queen had not pointed the Moon Wand to the heavens. A shattering sound was heard and a malefic voice was heard laughing. Beryl stopped in horror. Her eyes were trained to the Sun. It had begun darkening. She whispered one word: "Metallia".

The next few hours were spent fighting youma, creatures so dark, Kurama's youki seemed lght in comparison. He had been, then, happy that both Tsukiyomi and Yukino were in Makai. The Earth Prince was leading a portion of the Moon armies, with his four generals at his side. Hiro, Youko, Ling, Koenma and Kurama were fighting like they had never fought before. The Senshi, each next to their love, were trading blow for blow with the enemy. But they were too many. And soon, the pale soil of the Moon was reddened with blood. Youko had to watch Ling fall, and soon after him, Jupiter. Hiro, he believed, was also dead, for he could not feel his youki any longer. Mars was at his feet, shot through by an attack she shielded him from. Venus was held by Koenma, who had a force shield around them both. It did no good though, for she had also laid down her life for him. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were still fighting, but they were getting weaker by the second. Sailor Moon had powered up, but still, the enemy was overwhelming. His Rose Whip was cutting them down, but it was not enough. He suddenly felt Yukino's youki surge next to him, but it was cut down almost immediately. Sailor Mercury let out a shattered scream, as she ran to her love, but, in her inattention, was also struck down. Tsukiyomi was at his back, keeping enemies form getting to him. Suddenly, he felt a mass of energy, heading for the dark form of Metallia. It had come from the sweet and peaceful Lord Fiore. Youko, although he knew the Lord was one of Selenity's advisers, did not put much stock in his capabilities as a fighter. He saw him now, enraged beyond measure. At his feet, struck by the enemy, lay Endymion. The Shittenou were further away, all slain. Beryl was weeping silently over the body of the short haired blond General. Sailor Moon had stopped fighting, though, she watched her friends dead. She watched the demons they had loved either dead or dying. Her pale cheeks were bathed in tears. Her transformation faded, and she did not see the youma at her back. Kurama screamed for her, but was too late. The sword the youma held cut down her life. The Queen had been, up until that point, watching with vacant eyes as her kingdom was laid to ruins. But seeing her daughter dead seemed to shock her to life again. She lifted the Silver Crystal and, with great concentration, drove Metallia away, sealing her again. She turned sad eyes on the carnage before her, and laid eyes on the Earth Prince, his generals and the demons. Again, her sight was almost vacant, when she lifted the Crystal. She uttered a phrase that Youko could not hear, but he felt the energy of the Crystal sweeping everything in its path. He felt his memories start to blur, so he took Tsukiyomi away and fled. He was not going to lose his Silver Rose for the third time. As they arrived in Makai, it had also been destroyed by Metallia's passing. But it will rebuild. For now, Youko fell into a deep sleep. His memories half complete, the sight of a powerful golden haired young woman the only light in the dark of sleep.

"Kurama-san?" Usagi was next to him. It appeared he had been lost in thought for longer than he thought.

"Ah! I was…. remembering." He looked around him and saw that dusk had come while they had been walking. "I will take you home. It is not safe for a young woman to walk after dark."

"Even if said young woman can moon-dust an army of youma?" Usagi asked playfully?

Kurama smiled, knowing it was true, but he did not want to leave her presence. Not yet.

* * *

><p>"Mama, Papa! You're all right!" Chibiusa was running towards her family, assembled on a hill outside the Crystal Palace. Her mother's smiling face was a miracle to the young girl. She had never thought to see it again. Her father was silent behind the Queen, but he, too, was smiling. Chibiusa clung to her mother and couldn't help the happy tears coursing on her face. Behind the Queen, she also saw three persons, hiding in the shadows. She smiled at them, and called out: "Uncle Hiei, Uncle Touya, Uncle Yusuke! I'm back! Thank you so much for helping me!"<p>

Yusuke came out of the shadows, smiling gently at the pink haired girl. His long, dark hair, his heritage as a Mazoku, fluttered in the wind, as he crouched next to her. His clawed hand came to rest gently on the young princess's head.

"You did well, little one, you did well. We are all proud of you."

* * *

><p>The books on the young woman's table lay untouched. Usually, they would have been enough to soothe her soul. But not now. Now, she had other things to think about. Mizuno Ami was gazing intently out the window. Yukino, the ice Lord. He had been the one to make her heart beat faster in the Silver Millennium. He trained her hard, but only because, from the power point of view, she was the weakest. He had told her hundreds of times that she needed to be strong physically, as well as mentally. She was a fighter, as well as a strategist. It did her no good in the end, though. Seeing him die, as soon as his feet touched the Moon soil, was her undoing. She knew, then, that that day would be the last of her life. The girls had planned, only hours ago, how to get back into the hearts of their demons. She had worn a lovely dress, but it was in vain. Queen Selenity had been the one to lay ruin to her own kingdom. But Ami could not find it in her to blame the Queen. She had been possessed by Chaos and Ami knew first-hand what it was like.<p>

Suddenly, Ami felt a negative energy coming closer to her house. She was battle ready in an instant, her Mercury computer already scanning the energy. She felt cold, all of a sudden, and saw tendrils of ice clawing at the walls. She blasted them with her own ice, only to be caught in a web of ice.

"I never thought I would actually meet one of you."

"Yukino?" asked Mercury, detransforming.

"Touya, actually. This is my name. You have an impressive reaction time."

"I've had to."

The ice demon let himself slip into the room. It was still covered in ice. "Sorry about that," he said, gesturing to the walls.

Ami said nothing in reply. She watched the demon turn around inside the small room. His hair was different, his eyes were different. But he was still Yukino.

* * *

><p>The pots and pans in the kitchen were almost flying. The young woman in the middle of the chaos was cooking. She had been ever since she arrived home. Cooking had always been her way of releasing stress, just like praying was for Rei, studying was for Ami, singing for Minako and walking in the park for Usagi. But Makoto knew this time it would not help either of them much. Hearing, seeing, then actually remembering that the past you knew was a lie would send anyone running. But not them. They were the Sailor Senshi. They had taken on Metallia, the Negaverse, the Dark Moon Clan and Galaxia. They would get through this. They had to.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss?"

A young voice queried from the door of her shop.

Makoto turned abruptly around, a spatula still clutched in her hand. She was greeted by a young woman, about her age. She had quite short, brown hair and warm brown eyes. Makoto remembered her from the Shrine. She had been the one to come after Yusuke.

"Keiko-san?"

"You remember my name," the young woman said, smiling.

Makoto smiled at her and felt at ease. Keiko seemed like a wonderful woman. And she was Li… no, he was not Ling anymore… Yusuke's girlfriend. A stab of hurt went through her heart, but she stomped on it. She had no reason to be hurt.

"Can I help you, Keiko-san?" Makoto asked.

"Well, you see, my parents own a ramen shop. And I know how to cook ramen. But, as much as Yusuke is fond of the food, I would also like to learn to cook other things."

Makoto's smile faltered a bit, but she did not let it show.

"Of course, Keiko-san. I'll be delighted to teach you."

"Thank you. I had always wanted to learn from the famous Kino Makoto, but I was too embarrassed to actually ask. But, since you seem to know the boys, I thought…"

"No problem. Come in, then."

* * *

><p>In the depths of space, there floats a piece of meteor. It had been supposed to hit Earth, but Sailor Moon and her Senshi, aided by Endymion, threw it off course. On it, a flower grows. It was supposed to be the most beautiful in the whole universe. Fiore steps on it, without remorse. He had almost killed his Princess. And the Earth Prince. The seal had broken. He knew who he was. He put his considerable strength into moving the meteor piece back towards Earth. He felt he needed to make amends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note. Rewrite.<strong> Hope you enjoyed. I will try to sit down and write more often.


	9. Silver Council

**Author's Note**: Before anything else is said! I have to credit Jecir for some of the ideas, especially the ones about the Shittenou, in the last chapter! I am soooo sorry I didn't remember to post this **disclaimer** then!

Anyway, here's a new chapter of **Silver Rose**. As I said, I hope to be able to update it faster. Ah, and another thing. When this story is complete, I will leave it online for a few days. Then, take it down, for some touch-ups. I realize it has a lot of holes in it, because I didn't update regularly. So, don't be alarmed if the story dissapears, at one time!

In the mean time... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The University campus was always full. Students going to and from classes, students quietly reading on assigned papers. In the middle of the agitation, one student, in particular, stood out. One of the students with the highest level of intelligence, only matched by Mizuno Ami, he was also popular and always, always surrounded by girls.<p>

"Shuichi-kun, can we go to karaoke tonight?"

"No, Shuichi-kun is coming with me to dinner!"

"Shuichi-kun, we're going to the movies tonight!"

The young man sighed. He was used to this, but it had become tiresome. He had hoped that, once in university, he would be speared. Shuichi was just about to politely decline, when another young woman came up to him. She had long, dark green hair and her eyes were ruby-red.

"Shuichi-kun, you promised to accompany me to class," she said, in a voice the commanded respect.

"Setsuna-san! Yes, of course!" Shuichi was more than happy to comply. "I didn't know you were a student here, as well," he added when they were out of ear-shot.

"Yes, I am. The Princess wanted us, the Outer Senshi to have a normal life. I left my post at the Time Gates and here we are," said Setsuna.

The mention of the Princess was enough for Kurama to frown. After walking her to her and Endymion's apartment, he went to the temple. The weak demons in the forest surrounding it were the unfortunate targets of his rage. After what Lunaria had told him of her present life, he cursed Queen Selenity viciously for depriving him of being next to his love, he cursed Endymion for fulfilling that role, he cursed himself for not being strong enough. Hiei found him, near dawn, exhausted. He took him home, and, in an uncharacteristic show of compassion, spent the night. This morning, Hiei had gone, but Kurama was, again, calm.

"Youko, the Princess has a duty. She knows this," said Setsuna, in a near whisper.

Kurama turned to her, eyes blazing golden. "I know! She told me about Crystal Tokyo. She told me about Chibiusa. She told me everything. I understand duty."

Just then, the intercom system of the university called for Minamino Shuichi and Mizuno Ami to come to the dean's office.

Kurama threw one last look at the Guardian of Time, then left.

* * *

><p>Ami woke up colder than usual. After defeating Galaxia, her powers had been increasing and, sometimes, during the night, they slipped her control. But not to this extent. She opened her eyes, fully prepared to transform. She only saw her window open, and the curtains flipping in the gentle morning breeze.<p>

The blue haired young woman remembered that, last night, Yukino – no, she must remember to call him Touya – had come to see her. They had not spoken much, but they did get to know each other again. She realized that, while she had been reincarnated through the power of the Ginzouishou and had access to her memories from the past, he did not. He had been sent into another body, with no memory of its past whatsoever.

She wondered what it was like for Youko and Tsukiyomi. To half-remember, to live half a life.

Ami looked at the clock on her night stand and startled. She was almost late for University. She rushed through her morning ritual, then prepared to leave. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her. Turning around, and seeing no one, she shrugged, then left in a hurry.

Just as she was crossing the university gates, she heard her name being called on the intercom. She rushed to the dean's office, almost colliding with another person.

"Ah! Gomen nasai! I wasn't watching…. Youko!"

"Mercury," Kurama acknowledged her with a nod of the head.

"You are Minammino Shuichi?" Ami asked. The two, even though separated by two years, had competed for the grants the university had offered, especially in biology.

"And you Mizuno Ami. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The two entered the office, where the dean was waiting.

"Mizuno-kun, Minamino-kun, so good of you to come. Please, sit down," the man behind the desk said. He had wondered if the academic rivalry between the two would be a hindrance to what he proposed, but seeing them now, together, he realized they were both beyond such petty things.

The deal he proposed them was enticing. They would both be studying in the most modern lab, set up at Xenian Botanical Labs. It had sprung up over night, almost, but it boasted the best laboratories in botanical research. The CEO of the company, Florian Watson, had come to live in Japan a few years ago, and, after building his company from the ground up, he began giving grants to students with extraordinary gifted minds, in all the fields, not just botanic. Yamamoto had been shocked when Florian himself came to the university and asked for Mizuno and Minamino to work for him. So, he presented the two with the proposal.

"It seems that the two of you have peaked his interest. He also reached out to other universities, and he picked another student. I think he is friend of yours, Mizuno-kun. Chiba Mamoru?"

"Ah, yes, he is. I believe he told us he had been offered a post in the Xenian Labs."

Yamamoto nodded, then looked at the two. Minamino was seriously studying the proposal, but you could see plainly that he was interested. Mizuno, although more interested in botanical application in the medicine field, also seemed very interested.

"I'll give you a few days to think it over. I would like an answer no later than Friday, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they both answered, then left, Mizuno preceding Minamino. That boy, always such a gentleman, thought Yamamoto, smiling. He just hoped they accepted the offer. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

* * *

><p>As soon as they left the dean's office, Ami turned to Kurama, and, with an anxious face, told him: "Minamino-kun, I don't think we should accept this offer!"<p>

Kurama, having studied the offer most thoroughly, and having seen no loop-holes or traps, inquired as to why they should not accept.

Ami breathed in and, with a decisive nod of the head, took out her communicator. She needed to warn the others, but Mamoru especially.

Kurama was interested as to why she had taken out what looked like a pager, but he understood its purpose almost immediately.

"Mercury to Venus. Come in, Venus!"

"Venus here, Mercury. What's the matter?"

"We need a meeting. Now! Or, as soon as we get everyone together. There's been a development."

"How soon can you get to the temple?" asked Minako, now truly concerned. Ami had never called for a meeting, this must be serious.

Ami turned to Kurama, but he took the communicator from her. "We'll be there in about 30 minutes, Venus. I'll call our team."

He shut down the device and handed it to Ami. "What? If it's that serious, we are not letting you face it alone. Not again!" he said.

Ami nodded, then they both sprinted down the corridors, to the student parking lot.

"Minamino-san, it does not take 30 minutes to get to the Hikawa Shrine," Ami said.

"It does, if I have to also get Yusuke and Kuwabara," smiled Kurama.

Ami nodded and buckled her seat belt. She had a feeling Kurama was just like Haruka behind the wheel. And she was right. If a ride with Haruka behind the steering wheel was a heart-stopping experience, a ride with Kurama was doubly so.

They arrived at Kuwabara's house in about 10 minutes. The orange-haired boy was already outside, waiting for them. Seeing Ami in the front seat, and remembering her from the meeting they had at the Shrine, he understood why Kurama's youki had been flaring so much. He just jumped in the back-seat and prayed Yusuke was already awake. If Kurama, in the agitated state he was n, had to wake him, it did not bode well for the Spirit Detective.

As it were, Yusuke was already awake and also waiting for them. He also had a red mark on his forehead, suspiciously in the shape of a sword end. Kuwabara snickered a bit, knowing Hiei had anticipated their arrival at Yusuke's and taken upon himself to wake up their friend.

"What's going on, Kurama? And why is Mercury with you?"

"I have a feeling all will be explained at their Shrine," said Kurama shortly.

* * *

><p>The beeping of the communicator woke Usagi up. She had slept quite poorly, and her dreams had been, again, full of Youko's demon form. She was ashamed to admit that it was better Mamoru had taken the couch that night. He had been worried for her when she hadn't come home when it had gotten dark. That worry abated somewhat when she arrived at their apartment, but it came back when she told him about meeting the former Demon King.<p>

Mamoru had left for his shift at the hospital in the early morning, though. So Usagi slept a bit longer after that. The insisting beeping made her open her eyes and, when she saw the blinking light on the communicator they had not used in two years woke her up like a bucket of cold water.

"Moon here! What's wrong, Venus?"

"Hey, Usagi! Sorry for waking you up! But Ami called a meeting. She says it's important."

"I'm on my way!" said Usagi, before Minako even had time to blink.

She rushed through her morning routine, only to be stopped short before leaving by a figure on her balcony.

She opened the door cautiously, only to be greeted by the blood-red eyes of Hiei. He looked her up and down and, with a nod of satisfaction at her state of dress, took her hand, told her a curt "Brace yourself, Princess", then jumped to the nearest rooftop.

Usagi managed to contain her scream of fright, but not her rapid breathing. She tightened her arms around Hiei's neck, then hid her face in the crook of his neck.

They landed on the steps of the Shrine, where Hiei pried Usagi's arms from around him and put her down gently.

"Thank you, Hiro!" she said, in a small voice.

"Hiei! My name is Hiei! And you're welcome. The others won't be here for about 10 minutes," he said, then disappeared in the trees surrounding the Shrine.

Usagi climbed the steps to be met at the top by Rei. She had her priestess robes on and was watching in amusement the weary way her friend and Princess was climbing the stairs.

"Well, I have to admit, he is fast!" she said, as way of introduction.

"Rei-chaaaan….did you send Hir…sorry, Hiei after me?" Usagi asked in a threatening voice.

"Well, I know how slow you are. And if his team is also coming, well, we have to present you in the best of lights, ne?"

"Wait! His team? All of them?"

"Yeah, didn't Minako tell you?"

"I didn't get the chance!" The irritated voice of Sailor Venus was heard from behind Usagi.

"Woha! You henshined!"

"When Ami calls for a meeting, it's usually important. And if the Reikai Tantei also come, well…."

"And you wanted to impress your Prince, right?" teased Rei and Usagi.

Venus blushed a abit.

A squeal of tires was heard and the three girls jumped. But it was not the blonde hair of Haruka they saw climbing the steps, but a red head, with flashing green eyes, followed by Ami, Kuwabara and, finally, Yusuke.

"Kurama! And Yusuke Urameshi! And we understand your name is Kuwabara?" asked Venus, still in her uniform.

"Yeah! How did you…"

"I told her," came the voice of Koenma from behind. "You will be working with them sometimes, I take it. Hello Venus! Hino-san! Tsukino-san!"

As the greetings were out of the way, Rei invited them all in the same room used for all of their meetings. They were all just beginning to get settled, when Haruka, followed by Michiru and Hotaru entered the room. Kurama hid an amused smile at the irate Haruka. He had felt her energy in one of the cars he had passed. With how competitive Uranus always was, and how proud of her speed, he didn't think she was going to actually let this slide. He was saved from her going off on him by Makoto and Setsuna entering, then by Mamoru. Usagi looked at Venus with an almost accusing gaze, but the leader of the Inner Senshi looked back unapologetically.

"So, what's the meeting for, Ami-chan?" asked Usagi.

Ami looked at her Prince and Princess, then, sighing told them about the offer Xenian Labs had made them.

"But that's good, isn't it?" asked Usagi. "I mean even I know that they have all those fancy labs. And you always complain, Ami-chan that the university doesn't have enough good equipment for your experiments."

"Yes, that is true. But the name of the company. And the way it sprang up! It makes me uneasy."

Yusuke and his team looked up in question. Mamoru was the one to answer.

"A few years ago, an enemy came from outer space. He had been my friend when we were children, but his mind had been taken over by a flower, the Xenian flower. To have a company named after that flower…. Well, to us is a little suspicious."

"Plus, we also have some very bad memories concerning the defeat of said enemy."

Usagi swallowed hard remembering her sacrifice in order to stop the asteroid from destroying Earth. Mamoru, who had seated himself next to her, tried to take her hand, but she wouldn't let him.

"Ok! So you think is the same guy?" asked Yusuke.

"Don't you think that this is based only on a mere coincidence?" asked Kurama.

"It could be, yes," said Ami. "But most bad things, when we are concerned, come from such coincidences."

Koenma was watching the two teams talk and strategize together. He had been very rarely allowed to leave Reikai at the time of the Silver Millennium, but when he did, and he managed to train with the demons and the Senshi he felt the same camaraderie as he did now.

Yusuke turned to him suddenly and asked him his opinion.

"Well, all I can say is it is worth investigating. It is true that the Reikai had sensed a shift in the Ningenkai's energy as a whole at several times. One time coincides with the girls' story. Kurama and Mizuno-san, you both had been invited to work in these labs. From what I understand, you too, Chiba-san. Maybe you should take this opportunity. It may well be nothing, but, as I said, worth investigating."

"It's settled, then. Kurama, go and do what foxes do best. Investigate."

"Foxes do not 'investigate'," Kurama said with an amused curl of his lips. "We spy!"

"I was trying to be diplomatic!" said Yusuke, incensed.

They all started laughing at Yusuke's look, Makoto well remembering the same look crossing Ling's face when he had been made fun of by either Hiro, Tsukiyomi or Youko.

* * *

><p>Outside the shrine, in the shadows provided by some trees, a female figure was standing, with her fists closed. Her long brown hair was dancing in the breeze that carried the laughter of those inside.<p>

"Keiko! What are you doing here!"

Startled, Keiko turned to Hiei. He had dropped from a tree right besides her. His eyes were narrowed and his Jagan was lowly burning underneath the bandana that sealed it.

"Hiei! Oh! I was just wondering where Yusuke had gone off to. I went by his house, to wake him up, but he was already gone."

"And how did you know he would be here?" he continued asking.

"Well, I passed by Genkai's, but you guys weren't there. So I remembered you said something about more obscure forms of fighting. So… here I am," Keiko said, lowering her eyes.

"Hm!" was all the Hiei said, then disappeared.

Keiko left then, not chancing being discovered again.

A pair of blood-red eyes watched her leave then Hiei entered the meeting room. He sat down besides Rei and said, without waiting for a stop in the conversation: "Keiko had just been here. Something is wrong."

"Keiko?" asked Yusuke.

"Keiko- san came last night to my shop. I own a café-restaurant. She wanted me to take her on as an apprentice, of sorts," said Makoto. Only too late she realized Keiko would have wanted her learning to cook more a surprise for Yusuke.

"Detective,' interrupted Hiei, 'the energy we sensed… it was present now too."

"But that can't be. I mean, yeah, Keiko is more targeted since she's friends with us… but the level of negativity in this energy is off the scale."

"Think what you want, detective. It's your job to find threats to Ningenkai, isn't it?" smirked Hiei.

"Wait! Now that you mention it, I also felt some negative energy right about now. But it was faint."

"You have not been exposed to the levels we have," said Hiei, not unkindly. He did not add that, in his opinion, the Senshi had been exposed to way too much negativity for his peace of mind. He also knew the fox felt the same.

In the end, they decided to first look into the Xenian Labs, sending Kurama and Ami. In the meantime, Yusuke would look into the negative energy they kept sensing.

* * *

><p>Training with the fox had been, in Hiei's opinion the best, and worse thing he could have suggested. After so many years as a human, he doubted the former thief could match him. But that day, he was shown the error of his ways. The fox may have been in the body of 10-year old boy, his energy may had been almost non-existent, but he put up quite a fight. In the end, though, Hiei had to stop it. He saw the boy was almost on his last leg, only kept standing by sheer force of will. Or stubbornness. Hiei knew all about that. So, he gently took the young boy home. He put him into bed, then decided to sleep in a tree nearby.<p>

He was awakened in the middle of the night by the thrashing in Kurama's bed. Only one word kept repeating, alongside pleas to stop. And that one word was "Lunaria". It reminded Hiei of something too, of light and hope. Of peace and love. He quickly banished those thoughts and went to wake the fox thief.

But on many nights afterwards, he also dreamt. Of dark, long hair, of purple eyes. A bow made of fire.


	10. Fighting Together

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I hope you enjoy this new chapter of **Silver Rose**.

* * *

><p>"KURAMA!" the scream echoed over the battle field. The Ginzouishou flared for a second, just as golden eyes returned to dull green and silver hair to red.<p>

"Take care of her!" was the last thing the red-haired young said, before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurama had absolute respect for intellect. He also knew, from memories, what a good strategist Mercury, now Mizuno Ami, was. But those were but memories. He saw her now again, planning how to better make their little spy trip work. Although he had been working with a team for some years now, and he trusted that team with his life, they had always left the strategizing to him. And he had always enjoyed it. He enjoyed it even more now. He gained a new understanding of the Senshi and their way of working through threats. Usagi was their heart, the one they felt they needed to protect. Rei, Makoto and Minako were the power houses, the ones that provided the attacks. Ami was the strategist, she hung back and made the plans. As for the Outer Senshi, they all focused on attacking, while also trying to protect Usagi.<p>

He sighed softly, as he evaluated the last member of their team: Chiba Mamoru. He was powerful. He was the wielder of another great Crystal, the Golden Crystal. But he never used it in battle. Kurama was puzzled by this. In their own team, they used all the weapons at their disposal.

"Chiba-san?" he asked softly, while the girls were planning.

"Minamino-san," Mamoru acknowledged the demon.

"I wish to speak to you. In private, if possible."

"Of course! Follow me, please!"

Kurama got up from his seated position, smiled at Yusuke, and, with a last glance behind him, left the room.

"What did you wish to tell me, Minamino-san?" asked Mamoru, as soon as they were outside, on the temple grounds.

"Kurama, please! You have great power, Chiba-san. Why not use it?"

"Mamoru, then! As for my power… all I can say is that I know I have it, I can use it, but I prefer not to. You may not this, but the Golden Crystal is not the same as the Silver Crystal. The Golden Crystal is tied not only to me, and my life force alone. It is also tied to four others."

"I remember meeting the Shittenou briefly. Before the battle. The power of your Crystal is tied to them?"

"Yes, the power of my crystal is tied to them aswell. I… I am sorry. I wish I remembered you too. I understand my memories have been altered. And believe me when I say, I have tried to get passed whatever block is on them, but I didn't succeed."

Kurama inclined his head. He understood the young man's frustration. He had lived with a half-remembered life. It was not pleasant, to say the least. As he was about to say something, though, they both felt the girls' energy. They were transforming.

Mamoru looked briefly to Kurama and, with a nod of understanding, they both rushed to the room.

"What's going on?" asked Kurama.

"Mercury's computer went hay-wire," answered Yusuke.

"There is some negative energy amassing," said Sailor Mercury. "It is coming from near here. We need to hurry. It is getting stronger."

Mamoru took out a rose from his jacket pocket, swirled it in his hand, and, suddenly, Tuxedo Mask was standing next to Kurama.

Yusuke looked at his red-haired friend. The rose was his signature flower. To see someone else use it so casually was weird to him. Kuwabara was also a bit spooked by the appearance of the rose in Mamoru's hand, but the energy coming from it was different from the roses Kurama usually used. Still, to them, the rose was and always had been Kurama's weapon of choice.

Venus looked towards Koenma: "Will you be joining us, too?"

"I think I will, yes. It has been some time since I last stretched my muscles," smiled the Prince of Reikai. It was an almost predatory smile. He may have not had a lot of fighting practice, but he relished the practice that he did have.

They all sprinted down the steps, only to be stopped by a veritable wall of negative energy. It surrounded the shrine, and, beyond it, they could see monsters emerging from a pit. They looked like some of the youma the Senshi had battled when they first became aware of their powers, but also, different somehow.

"Youkai!" said Hiei. He unsheathed his katana and slashed through the energy wall. It gave way for a second, only to close up again. Yusuke fired a Reigun at it. Again, it rippled, but did not part.

"World… Shaking!" Uranus's attack crashed against it, without any effect, just as Neptune's "Deep Submerge" did. Next came the others, again, with no effect. In the mean time, the demons were dispersing towards the city.

"We are just going to tire ourselves out," said Tuxedo Mask. "A joint effort would be best."

"Hm! Not just yet!" scoffed Hiei, while taking off the bandage on his arm. The Dragon tattooed on it roared to life and managed to cut through the wall. As the Senshi and Reikai Tantei rushed through the breach, the dragon returned to his wielder and Hiei smiled a satisfied smile. He would prove to Mars that he had not lost his power. He was going to protect her. He was going to respect his promise.

"Look! They are heading for the city," cried Eternal Sailor Moon. "We need to hurry!"

"Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, you are the fastest. Head them off and hold them in place. There are too many for Sailor Moon to dust them all in one go!" said Mercury, tapping on her computer. She was uneasy about these demons springing up. They were too many. To be able to rip such a large hole in the wall that separated the Makai from Ningenkai, someone had to be very powerful. She tried to not think the worse. Suddenly, he felt a colder breeze pass her. As she turned her head, she was met with blue-green eyes, and blue hair. Touya had joined them too. She smiled tightly at him. She did not have time for thoughts of past lives when their present ones were in danger. But at the back of her mind, she was more than grateful for Yukino's presence.

* * *

><p>They spread out the city, taking out demons, rounding them up so Eternal Sailor Moon could cleanse them. But, no matter how many they killed, more were coming. Sailor Moon was concentrating as hard as she could on cleansing as many demons as possible, but she was beginning to tire. Her grip on the Eternal Tire slipped just as a demon was coming from behind her.<p>

"Sailor Moon!" "Lunaria!"came the shouts from both Tuxedo Mask and Kurama, but both were too far to help. Tuxedo Mask could throw his roses far, but he had also began to tire. And Kurama had only one long range attack. And it used too much of his youki.

Sailor Moon heard the shouts, but she was too slow to turn. Just as the demon was about to pounce on her, a large thorn appeared from the ground and the Sailor soldier was tumbled to the ground. She looked up, ready to thank whoever had saved her, only for her words to die in her throat. Her eyes locked on the violet eyes of Fiore. His gaze landed on her and softened.

"Princess. You are unharmed. I am glad for that!"

"Fiore! But…"

"Maybe another time would be prudent to discuss this, yes? Know that I am here to help and serve, as I have sworn," he said with a low bow, then turned to Kurama and Tuxedo Mask, who had been fighting together.

"Lord Youko! It a pleasure to see you are in good health. Prince Endymion!" he bowed again, then sprinted into the fray.

Tuxedo Mask was stunned. He had not believed Ami when she said it was possible for Fiore to have returned. Yet, here he was. and he had saved Sailor Moon. He also knew Kurama, and had addressed him as 'Lord Youko'.

"Mask, now is not the time. Lord Fiore is on our side. That's all you need to know."

"But… but he's the enemy. He was, I mean."

Kurama speared a look at the masked man next to him. Then he leapt into the fight.

"Mamoru-san," the voice of Sailor Mercury next to him startled Tuxedo Mask, as did the use of his civilian name. "You need to focus, Mamoru-san. There will be time for explanations later."

With a decisive nod, Tuxedo Mask resumed his own fights. But his mind remained on Fiore and his unexpected, but more than welcome, help.

Hiei had been cleaving, burning and maiming low-ranking demons for what seemed like an eternity. He had lost sight of Sailor Mars some time ago, but he could still feel her energy burning brighter than any fire. She was alive, alive and fighting. He hated it. And, at the same time, he loved that she was as fierce as the fire she represented. He remembered the flames that danced at her command. And he rejoiced in remembering everything now. A demon tried to impale him on its claws, but, with a smirk on his lips, Hiei was behind it, his katana buried in its spine. The thrill of a good fight, the song of battle, it was his greatest pleasure. Suddenly, he saw a flaming arrow light the sky. He amended his thoughts: seeing Sailor Mars in battle was his greatest pleasure.

Yusuke and Koenma were both laughing in delight. Yusuke was in his element, fighting more hand-to-hand, while Koenma used reiki. They fought back to back and, in between demons, they both searched for a two Sesnshi. Koenma remembered well the first time he had seen Venus in a fight. Youko had paired them. He said they both needed some one-on-one training. The Reikai prince had been stunned when he had seen the speed and strength the Senshi of Love exhibited. She was magnificent with her Venus Love Me chain, as well as with the Moon Sword. He made it possible to always train with her when he was able to come to the Moon.

Yusuke didn't remember his life in Makai. But the pure energy that poured out of Sailor Jupiter as she had transformed made him curse their former Queen for blocking his memories of coming back to him in this new body. She was just like the lightning she wielded so expertly. Vibrant and powerful.

Sailor Mars was firing arrow after arrow. The demons chocked her with their negative energy, but she kept on firing. They were many, but she knew they were not to be allowed to get further into the city. Suddenly, she heard Tuxedo Mask and Kurama shout Sailor Moon's name. She turned, but her view was blocked by the demons. She cursed softly, then continued firing her bow. She felt the cleansing energy of the Ginzouishou pour out of Usagi. Every time her friend, her Princess, used the powerful Crystal, Mars' heart stopped for a fraction of a beat. She knew the price Usagi paid. A portion of her life force would also pour out the Crystal. But Usagi was strong now. Much stronger than she had been in the beginning. Much stronger than even during the Silver Millennium. Sailor Mars shook her head to clear the image of the Silver Palace from her mind. It was both painful and so, so sweet. All of a sudden, she felt a spike of demon energy, but it was as known to her as her own. A massive dragon coiled on the sky, turning it black. The dragon opened its maws, then collapsed on a mass of demons. Her fire lord was fighting. She smiled and, with renewed power, she fired more arrows.

Jupiter and Saturn fought side by side. The little girl was formidable with her weapon of choice, and the demons fell before the scythe. Jupiter smiled a bit, remembering the dazed look on Yusuke's face when they transformed in front of them. He had looked at her like struck by her lightning. She enjoyed putting that expression on his face. But she then remembered Keiko and sobered. Whatever had happened before, it was sure to not be repeated. If anything, Ling had always been honorable. He would respect the woman he was with. She just hoped that the negative energy that the demons had sensed was not coming from Keiko.

Uranus and Neptune were fighting together, as they always were. To their left, Pluto powered up a "Dead Scream" that obliterated the demons surrounding her.

Suddenly, a spike of energy caught their attention. They saw a flash of blue, and then ice encased some near-by demons. Touya was doing a good job fighting with them. As he leaned to the right, Uranus could see the dark blue hair of Mercury peaking from behind him. They were back to back, Mercury using her harp to guard Touya's back. They made a good team, thought Uranus. She was distracted from observing the two ice wielders by another flash of blue, this time, followed by red. A young man, dressed similarly to Moon royalty, was fighting alongside Kurama. Both were using flowers, but the unknown man seemed to grow them directly from the earth, whereas Kurama seemed to have an endless supply of seeds hidden in his hair.

Suddenly, the battle field turned quiet. In the centre of the demons, a light was forming. The Senshi knew it meant Eternal Sailor Moon was powering up. Indeed, she rose above the demons and Senshi alike and, with eyes closed, she summoned the Ginzouishou. It shone in her hands then released its light down on the demons.

Kurama, Yusuke, Touya and Hiei closed their eyes, and winced a bit. The cleansing light of the Silver Crystal hurt them too, but it was also soothing. Kuwabara let his sword dissipate. He had been fighting alongside Saturn, marveling at her power. But the silver light coming from above was more powerful. He was bathed in purity, love and happiness. When he opened his eyes, the demons that had been left were gone, only ashes left behind.

Eternal Sailor Moon descended slowly and she too opened her eyes. She was exhausted, but the demons were gone. Well, the summoned demons. Kurama and his team were still there. She had been afraid for a second that the purifying might of the Crystal might hurt them, but they were alright.

She smiled at her Senshi, who gathered around her. Rei was relieved, as always, when she used the Crystal. Uranus and Neptune were approving her power and the other girls were happy to have defeated the demons. Sailor Moon lifted her eyes when she felt gazes on her. Blue met green and held. Then, Mamoru entered her sight. He wore a slightly disturbed expression, glancing over her shoulder. Sailor Moon turned, to see Fiore kneeling before her.

"Lord Fiore! I am thankful to you for saving me!" she said formally.

He kept his kneeling stance. "Lord Fiore? Please, get up!"

"Princess Serenity, I must apologize for my actions. They were unforgivable and I hope to atone by serving you loyally again," Fiore's melodious voice was tinged with sorrow.

Sailor Moon looked at the girls surrounding her, then over her shoulder, at Tuxedo Mask. His eyes were on the kneeling Moon Lord.

"Rise, Lord Fiore! You have nothing to atone for. You had been tricked," Sailor Moon said, in the end.

Fiore lifted his head and smiled gratefully. He had been worried that the Princess would not accept him again. Now he could protect her as had always had been his duty. If only he had remembered sooner. He had been in his child form when the seal on his memories was broken. He was horrified at what he had done. He had hurried through space back to the asteroid peacefully circling the Earth, destroyed the remaining Xenian seeds, then hurried to the blue planet. He had arrived just in time to witness the destruction brought by Chaos, but he was too weak to help then. But now, he could be near his Princess. And maybe, he would be able to regain Endymion's friendship again.

"Well,' said Kuwabara, 'why don't we get back to one of the temples. We need to continue that strategizing thing."

"Actually,' interrupted Mercury, 'the strategizing meeting won't be necessary. Lord Fiore is the CEO of Xenian Labs, aren't you?"

With a proud smile, Fiore nodded. "Yes, I am. Should I be waiting for both you, Sailor Mercury and you, Lord Youko, tomorrow?"

"We'll be delighted" replied Mercury. She knew it was reckless, but she now remembered Lord Fiore. He had been on Queen Selenity's council and he had always been fond of flowers. He was also very powerful.

Kurama also nodded his acquiescence. He looked forward to work in Xenian Labs. Besides, Lord Fiore had been a friend during the Silver Millennium.

* * *

><p>Chaos seethed inside Keiko's mind. The girl proved to have her own brand of power. It was not even remotely close to that of Galaxia, but Chaos didn't need that kind of power anymore. This girl was different. Her power was different. Chaos had sensed it only once before. It was the power of sorcery.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** First of all, I would like to thank you for your patience. Second, I know this is another emotional chapter, but it serves its purpose.

Now, please enjoy the latest chapter of **Silver Rose**!

The bride was glowing in the light spilled from the tall windows of the Crystal Palace. Her long, blonde hair was free to float around her shoulders. The dress, although not the traditional white, was of lace and bore both her and her future husband's crests, sewed expertly into the design of the lace. She had no veil, because her Prince wanted to see her blue eyes during the whole ceremony. She had all of her friends as her brides-maids, each in their own colors, the colors of their own planet. And her Prince had his own friends with him.

As Venus ascended the steps that lead to the dais where Koenma was waiting for her, she looked around her, to meet her Princess's, now Queen's eyes. They sparkled with love for her, for all of them, but the shadow of loss was still in them. Venus knew it would never go away, but she also knew Serenity was happy that her Senshi had found their own loves.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Xenian Labs!" says a secretary, welcoming Kurama, Ami and, surprisingly, Mamoru. "Mr. Watson is expecting you!" she continues.<p>

The three get into an elevator that will bring them to the top floor. Ami was talking in a low voice with Mamoru, while Kurama was staring out the window. Yesterday's fight had him on edge. From what he understood, they had not had an enemy for four years. And, suddenly, they are swamped with demons, and not very low-level, either. Also, from what Ami had told them, whenever an enemy decides to take Earth in its sights, they don't send too many minions. This was more in the style of the Reikai Tantei's team enemies. But Yomi, Mokuro and Enki had all assured them that, although they had felt the barrier between Ningenkai and Makai weaken, they did not sense anything else.

"Kurama-san?"

Kurama shook his head, then turned to Ami. "Yes, Mizuno-san?" he asked.

"You seem quiet. Is there anything wrong?"

"Thining of yesterday. Chiba-san, I understand the Fiore was acquainted to you."

"Yes, he was. We met when I was just a child. We formed a fast friendship, but he had to leave. Then, when he came back, he was changed."

"Mamoru-san, you know what caused the change. And you also know it was reversed," placated Ami.

Before the discussion could continue, the doors of the elevator opened to a large corridor, lined with pots of flowers, mainly roses.

Both Kurama and Mamoru smiled at the sight of the beautiful flowers.

A door at the end of the hall opened and a young man, with short, copper hair stood just inside a large room. As soon as the three reached him, he smiled a welcoming smile and bade them to come inside. Mamoru repressed a shiver at seeing Fiore in a human disguise. He well remembered the last time he had seen him as a human. Fiore, though, saw the aborted motion, and inwardly sighed.

"Welcome to Xenian Labs, Mamoru-kun, Mizuno-san, Minamino-san," he said formally.

"I see you are still obsessed with growing the perfect type of rose, hm, Lord Fiore!" smiled Kurama.

Fiore ducked his head and laughed. "Of course I am, Youko! After all, someone has to restock your arsenal! But you are here for other things! Come! I'll show you to the labs, proper. As you know, we are trying to make plants have a more durable life, as well as to provide alternate means of fuel and create new medicine."

The tour of the labs took more than an hour, and by the end, Ami, Mamoru and Kurama were eager to start working. Fiore lead them each to their respective mentors, and left them in their care. Ami had been assigned to the medical use of plant usage, as well as Mamoru. Kurama was assigned the research part. The three were more than happy with their assignments and started work right away.

* * *

><p>Rei was sweeping the stairs of the shrine, when her concentration was broken by Phobos and Demios, who started to get agitated. She lifted her eyes, to land on a young woman. She had seen her before. She was the one to come after Yusuke, the day everything turned on its head. Keiko, she believed her name was.<p>

"Hino-san?" the young woman asked, uncertain.

"Yes," Rei answered.

"Ah! Good! I wasn't sure I remembered well. I mean, I only saw you once. But I think Kino-san said something about you. And I'm rambling. I'm so, so sorry to barge in like this…"

Keiko continued like this for several minutes, somehow making Rei dizzy. It was like her voice was creating a spell around her. Suddenly, she felt a warm sort of energy enveloping her. Rei opened her eyes, to find herself on her own futon, in her room.

"What were you thinking?" came a voice from the shadows.

"That she was not a threat," Rei almost snapped.

"After we have repeatedly told you that we feel negative energy coming from her?" continued Hiei, after stepping out from the shadows in the far corners of the room.

"Well, I didn't feel threatened." Although, Rei admitted to herself, her faithful crows would have not been disturbed by a normal civilian.

Hiei shook his head at the stubbornness displayed by the fire Senshi. He had always known that she was fiercely independent. And he hated it now, when her life was in danger.

* * *

><p>Usagi was busy with her children. She had taken some classes at a kindergarten, and, although some days, she cursed Rei and Minako's idea, most days, she was happy to take care of the little ones. But not today. As if sensing their care-taker's distraction, the children were more noisy than usual and they made Usagi run after them all day long. At the end of the day, she was tired and, coupled with the fight they had the day before, she only wanted to go home and sleep. That is when she startled. She remembered that the night before she had begged Minako to let her sleep at her place. She couldn't deprive Mamoru of a restful sleep for another night, and she couldn't sleep in his bed again. It felt like a betrayal. To whom, she did not know, but a betrayal nonetheless. But Minako also had her own job that she needed to be prepared for. So tonight, Usagi knew she would have to go somewhere else.<p>

"Tsukino-sensei?" one of the smaller children called.

"Yes, Mira-chan?"

"Tsukino-sensei, Kazuki-chan was laughing at me again!"

"That is not nice, Kazuki-chan," scolded Usagi, gently. Mira was a lovely little boy, who lived with his father. The two had a very close relationship, and Usagi encouraged Mira's love for his father. Unfortunately, Mira was sometimes bullied by two of his friends, exactly for voicing said love out loud. Usagi always took Kazuki and Shun apart afterwards, and tried to explain how hard it was for Mira to only live with his father. In the end, the two boys would always relent and said sorry to Mira.

Usagi smiled at seeing the three boys playing again quietly. She left them to their devices, and turned to the other children, all clamoring for her attention. In a few minutes she would be able to go … well, she supposed she would go home, to her mother and father.

The tiny doorbell rang inside the Tsukino residence. Ikuto Tsukino went, as usual, to get it, when she was enveloped by her daughter's arms. Ikuto pulled Usagi into the house, helped her out of her jacket then collapsed with her in front of the door. Usagi was crying, wraking sobs, that shook her entire tiny frame. Ikuto had no idea what could have happened for her daughter, her strong daughter, who had fought so much, to break down like this, but she held her tight. After a few minutes, Usagi seemed to get control of herself again. She got up, helped her mother up too, then, they both went into the kitchen.

"Usagi-chan!" exclaimed Kenji. He immediately saw the dried tear tracks on Usagi's cheeks and wanted to kill whomever upset his only daughter.

* * *

><p>Kurama was just finishing his first day of work, when he felt it. A wave of strong emotions, coming from a bond he did not even know he had. A bond forged a long time ago, a bond he had thought destroyed. Apparently, it had not. 'Lunaria!' he thought. He left the labs, gave a hasty good-bye to Ami, who was also exiting the labs, then raced towards where the bond was pulling him. He reached the little house in time to see the door close and hear the cries from inside. He realized he couldn't barge in, so he settled for jumping in a tree that was conveniently placed in front of a window. A window that was occupied by a black cat. Luna speared Kurama only a glance, then, with a flick of her tail, jumped down from the window sill and slipped into Usagi's bedroom.<p>

Kurama was left outside, wondering what had happened. His question was answered soon enough, when Usagi entered the room and lifted her gaze to the tree where he was perching on. She did not even start at seeing him. She just went to the window and opened it. Taking it as an invitation, Kurama lightly jumped into her room.

"Lu… sorry, Usagi-san? Is everything alright?" he asked, although he knew full well it was not.

Usagi just shrugged, then collapsed in his arms. She started crying again. Kurama just held her, wondering again what had happened. In the end, exhausted, Usagi fell asleep, and Kurama could gently pry her arms from around him and place her on her bed. He then turned to Luna, who was still watching silently.

"She is not well," she said. "The memories of the past are only hurting her. She is trapped. And it's all your fault, Lord Youko!" she spat. Kurama lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Do you know what it does to her? Having to know that she and the Prince were actually not meant to be, that she went through all those hardships for almost nothing. Oh, yes, she would have still fought, because she loves this world. But to have her future shattered…. Do you even know?"

Luna would have said much more, but Kurama rose to his full height and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, raising the struggling feline to eye-level: "Listen, Mau advisor, I am well aware of Lunaria's present, of her future. But I will never, do you hear me, never, make her choose between me and the future of this Earth. Your Queen did a fine job of altering memories that were not supposed to be altered. She did an even better job at making sure everything turned out the way she wanted. Have no fear! I will never come between Lunaria and Endymion. I can see he cares for her. But I also vow to always protect her!"

Luna struggled in his grip again and, when Kurama put her down again, she jumped on top of Usagi's bed. She began licking her paws, as if she had not just been threatened, in a very subtle way, by a very powerful demon.

"You are the one who should listen, demon. Serenity had always been my responsibility. Ever since she was but a babe. I love her as if she were my own child. Meeting you back then was a mistake. But it would not have been so disastrous, if you had just taken the hint and kept to your jobs: train the Senshi. That was all. Not make them loose their heads. All of them died that day because they thought more of you than their Queen or Princess. Sailor Moon died that day because she wanted to protect you. You want to protect Usagi now? Very well. Stay away from her!" Luna ended with a fierce glare.

Kurama meet it head-on, then shook his head. "Even after all this time, you still don't understand. Love is more powerful than anything else. Even if you deny me the right to see Lunaria, I will find a way. I am not a fox spirit for nothing."

He then took Luna again by the scruff of her neck and deposited her, none too gently, outside the room, then turned and closed the door in her face.

Inside, he looked again at Lunaria. She seemed exhausted. He knew using the Crystal had to had drained her. And the emotional roller-coaster all of them had been put through could not have helped. But he could not stop admiring the beautiful woman she had become. During the Silver Millennium, she had been a young girl, no older than 14. Now she was 18, not much older, but all the battles she had been through had matured her beyond her current years. He didn't stop his hand, as it descended to caress her hair. Nor did he stop himself from depositing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Then, Kurama got up and jumped into the branches of the tree outside her window. He knew he had to be at work the next day, but he was used to sleepless nights. And it would make him more secure in knowing Luanria was guarded during the night.

* * *

><p>"Kunzite, we need to get out of this prison," said Jedaite, not for the first time. "Endymion is in danger and we can help him. You could break the crystals. Please, Kunzite, please!"<p>

The white haired General looked ready to kill those that were placing his prince in danger, but he knew that Endymion would not be very happy with them if they got out of their crystal prisons. Yes, he had the power, but he also needed his Prince's approval. But that approval was slow in coming. Until then, he was just as powerless as the others. Zoiciste came behind him and uncurled his fingers, only to tangle her own to his. He just hoped that they would be able to help Endymion and the Earth before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2<strong>: yes, Usagi cries! A lot! Also, yes, Mira-chan is the Mira from Papa to kiss... which **DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!** (there! I hope that keeps the lawyers off my back!)


	12. Awaken!

**Author's Notes**: Long chapter, to make up for the long wait!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"How long can you hold it, Keiko-san?" Mamoru asks, in a serious tone.<p>

"As long as it takes, my lord! It is difficult, but I can manage," says the young woman. But the strain is clear in her voice and stance. She has been trying for the past few months to keep the dark entity at bay. But it has been too long, and she is not as powerful as she once was. Jedaite holds her in his arms as she gives a small whimper of pain. Chaos is eating away at her barriers. She only hopes that the call Princess Serenity sent out brings help. She does not think they will be able to defeat Chaos otherwise.

* * *

><p>The rose embeds itself into the monster's chest and the new Sailor Senshi stares at it for a few seconds. Something tugs at her memory, but she discards it in favor of concentrating on what Luna is telling her. She throws her tiara, shouting the words that transform the decoration into a powerful weapon, then turns to watch the mysterious stranger that had saved her. For a brief second she sees long, white hair, but the vision corrects itself, and before her is a masked man in a tuxedo, wearing a white mask.<p>

"I will remember you, Sailor Moon!" he says, jumps onto the next building, then disappears into the night. It would be the first time she sees Tuxedo Mask, but not the last. Each fight, he is there to protect her, to save her. They slowly fall in love. And they remember a distant past, where they were destined for each other and where their love doomed an entire kingdom. They believe that, this time, their love will be powerful enough to withstand the harshness of life, the enemies flocking towards Earth. And, for a brief time, it is enough. Usagi well remembers the months she spent without Mamoru, when she thought he was in America, studying, forgetting about her. Then, Galaxia comes and ruins her dream. Her prince is dead, so are her dearest friends. She fights again, only this time, she is alone.

For those few seconds, when she thinks she has failed, she imagines she feels a strange energy engulfing her, an energy that solidifies into arms that hold her close. But the sensation is dispelled when, one by one, her friends appear. When she hears Mamoru's voice behind her, she can hardly believe it. He is there, her prince, her love. And he loves her too. How can he not?

The beautiful dream dissolves into ashes. First, white flashes. Then, sensation. Arms around her, a voice calling for her, calling a name she knows is hers, but it cannot be. Then, she sees roses. But not the blood-red ones that Mamoru uses. No. These are black, they are more dangerous. Then, the illusion of peace is ripped apart. Her past, a past that she has agonized over, thinking her love doomed her home, is not in fact her true past.

She can vividly remember the training sessions, the walks lighted in the Sun, the talks of peace between a people that could be vicious without the slightest provocation, falling in love with a demon. In the end, her love did doom her home, for her mother unleashed the power of Metallia, the witch she had held imprisoned for hundreds of years, upon the Earth and the Moon. Chaos rules supreme in a land of peace and joy.

* * *

><p>In a bedroom, a young woman cries in her sleep. The demon outside her window looks towards her bed, then, making a decision, jumps inside, to soothe her.<p>

"Hush, Lunaria! It is only a dream!"He repeats the same things over and over again, all the while carding his fingers through her hair.

The young woman finally seems to fall into peaceful slumber, but Kurama cannot leave her side. He has tried several times now, but still, something is keeping him from leaving.

Suddenly, the leaves in the tree outside are disturbed. A masked man shows himself in the window. He stops when he sees Kurama next to Usagi, but he also sees the tear-tracks on her cheeks. Like the demon before him, Mamoru could never see Usagi cry. He had made every effort to spare her from harm, from misery.

"Ami told me you ran out of Xenian like the bats of Hell were chasing you" he tries for levity. He would like to remember the being before him. He saw him fight, saw him give his best in protecting Usagi. If what Kunzite told him is true, and he would like to think it is, than this man, no, this demon, had been Usagi's true love during the Silver Millenium.

"The bats of Hell? Then Mizuno-san has never met bats form Makai, has she?" Kurama smiles, remembering Kuronoue.

"Hmm…. No, we haven't, to be truthful. There was a vampire, once. I think." Mamoru smiles too. "What happened, though? Why are you here?"

"I felt Lunaria's distress. I thought something was wrong, so I came to her. The distress seems to be emotional, though. I cannot and will not leave her when she is like this." Kurama says, challenging Mamoru.

"I understand your feelings, Kurama-san. I, too, will do all that is in my power to be by her side and spare her from grief. You call Usagi Lunaria?"

"It is the name I knew her under. That, and Princess Serenity. But I prefer to call her Lunaria. She is very powerful and, somehow, calling her by the name of a fearful animal is degrading in my mind."

Mamoru nods his head at the explanation. He de-transforms and takes a seat on the chair in front of the vanity next to the bed.

"I'll stay with her too, if you don't mind."

Kurama just nods then returns to carding his fingers through smooth, long blonde hair. Mamoru wonders why he feels no jealousy seeing the intimate gesture.

* * *

><p>After informing Mamoru of Kurama's sudden departure, Ami takes the road home. It is a balmy night, and she needs to clear her head. Not that the shadow behind her is of very much help. She sighs, then, without turning says: "You can walk next to me, you know!"<p>

"And what is the fun in that?"asks Touya, but he steps out from the shadows to join Ami on the side-walk.

"Thank you for your help last night," she says, to fill the silence.

"You are very much welcome. After all, I'd be a poor soul-mate if I didn't watch out for my other half. He doesn't expect Ami to stop suddenly and he walks a few paces before he realizes she is no longer next to him,

Turning, he sees her face hidden in her hands. "Ami?" he asks.

She just shakes her head. The ice demon looks at her in consternation, replaying the conversation inside his head. He realizes his mistake soon enough. Even during the Silver Millennium, she had been reluctant to acknowledge their relationship. It's his turn to shake his head.

Walking towards her, Touya can't help huff a little laugh. Taking her hands in his, he makes her open her eyes. "Too soon?" he asks.

At her nod, he lets go of one of her hands, then, keeping the other secure in his grip, he jumps on top of the nearest building. In mid-jump, Touya manages to switch his hold on Ami, and, by the time they land, he has her in his arms, bridal-style.

"You know, I never got to tell you about Makai. At least, the part I had power over. It was pretty cold, of course it was. After all, the Koorime lived there. Ah, yes, Koorime, pretty little demons. Harmless, too. Unless, of course, you managed to get on their nerves. Then they would unleash their power. Brr! And let's not forget, I'm an ice demon. They scared even me. Now, when I first saw you, trailing after Youko and Lunaria, I thought you were one of them. I only just kept my mouth shut. To hear you were one of the legendary Sheshi, well… it was interesting. Afterwards, I saw you fighting. All the others were just throwing their attacks. You were also planning where you would best strike. Did you know? You actually grazed Ling then. He was too proud to say anything, but afterwards, he came to me to cure him from a mild case of frost-bite. But at the first ball, you reminded me again of a Koorime. So small and seemingly fragile. But with a spine of steel, underneath it all. That's when I decided I had to have you for myself. Demons are greedy. And I didn't want the others to see the potential in you. So I talked to Youko. He told me it would be good if the two of us trained together. After all, we had the same elemental affinity. And do you know? Training you and with you made me fall for you. Now, I know I shouldn't dump it all on you like that, but I also think you should know…"

"I thought you were a thug, full of raw power, no direction to it. But that was just a show, wasn't it? You could direct your ice and make it dance to your tune. Venus also agreed that the two of us would be well suited in training. And at that ball, the first one, seeing you so expertly dance and charm your way into the hearts of the assembly, it completely changed my perception of you. So yes, I also fell in love with you back then." Ami had been listening to Touya's speech and every word reminded her why she had trusted the demon with her heart. He looks at her as if he can't understand. Ami laughs a bit, but quickly turns serious again.

"Touya-san, this enemy we are facing now, because I am sure it is a new one, how strong do you think it is?"

Touya is quickly brought back to his senses by her question. He remembers the fight of last night. He has always been good at judging youki, but what he felt was not youki. It was something that he had only felt once. And he does not want to scare Ami, his ice-maiden, with a core of fire, but he tells her, all the same: "The enemy is not new. It's the same as during the Millennium."

* * *

><p>"Dragon, get down from that tree and face me." Rei's voce is calm. She can feel Hiei up in a tall tree, just at shrine border. Not too far, but neither close enough. She knows exactly why he is up there instead of down, with her. She sighs, rubs her forehead, then extracts an ofuda. Imbuing it with enough reiki to sting, but not enough to truly hurt, she throws it into the tree's canopy. She is rewarded by a thump and an angry growl. "Was that really necessary?"<p>

"When one is stubborn enough, yes. I did get you back on solid ground, did I not?" The playful banter keeps Rei from analyzing her feelings. It is a mixture of happiness for having him back and of sorrow, because she can now remember losing Hiei first to Queen Selenity's seal, then through her own death. Their bond had been strong, and she had feared for his life more than for her own, for a violent rendering of a bond could very well result in the death of both.

"Dragon?" Rei asks as Hiei just looks in the distance.

"Your Queen did a very good job," is his only reply.

Rei closes her eyes. Yes, Queen Selenity did do, in fact, a very good job. The seal protected Hiro from the backlash, even though, just as Mars and Venus had predicted, Serenity was strong enough to weaken her mother's seal. And then, all Hell broke loose. Queen Selenity, calling forth Metallia, the Senshi, transforming and fighting, the demons by their side, Endymion and his own Shittenou, Beryl. They all fought. They all died that day, in one way or another: Youko, sent to a death-like sleep, with a half-remembered life, the other demons dead. Endymion, sent together with Serenity, to forge Selenity's dream of an alliance with the Earth. Rei snaps open her eyes.

"Beryl was on our side!"

"Who?"

"That day, there was a red-haired woman, a witch. Her name was Beryl. And Queen Selenity's seal, when she managed to redo it, trapped her and the Shittenou with Metallia. No wonder Beryl attacked us."

"Another victim, then?" asks Hiei.

Rei just nods her head, while Hiei shifts through two life-times of memories. Suddenly, he realizes something. "Keiko, the girl Yusuke is engaged to, I knew I had picked her for a reason. I could have picked anyone at that school. But she was familiar. Now I know why."

"Now what are you talking about?" asks Rei, bewildered.

So Hiei tells her of how he met Yusuke. Picking Keiko out to transform her, fighting Yusuke, Kurama's apparent betrayal, becoming part of Yusuke's team and fighting for, instead of against, human kind. Rei listens and smiles. She listens to a life of memories, made with people that are both familiar and strangers.

"Keiko-san's energy is similar to Beryl's?" asks Rei.

"Not similar. It is the same. And she has been here all this time. If she is, indeed, Beryl, then we have a chance. If she managed to stop Selenity then, she might help us now too. And Serenity freed her from Metallia."

Hiei makes a point, but Rei remembers the first fights against the Generals of the Dark Kingdom. She remembers Jedaite and Tuxedo Mask, falling into Tokyo Bay, she remembers Naru and her tortured face when Zoicite killed Nephreite, Zoiciste, herself, killed by Beryl and Kunzite, so in control, loose his mind to the pain. She also remembers Beryl taking Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru as her right-hand man, the pain Usagi was in every time they crossed paths with a dark Tuxedo Mask. And she remembers giving all her power so Sailor Moon could go on, to defeat Beryl and Metallia. She shakes her head slowly, overcome with memories. Hiei stays near her, aware that something he had said triggered painful memories for his fire-bird. She had always been more sensitive to feelings, that is why she built such a strong façade. But it is only that, a façade. She feels much more than anyone else. So he does what he had always done, when, in the past, she had been overcome by emotion: takes her hand, guides her to sit down and wraps his arms around her. Battle plans can wait. For now he just wants to hold her again.

* * *

><p>Makoto is just about to enter her apartment, when Keiko appears, seemingly out of nowhere.<p>

"Keiko-san! You startled me!"

"Forgive me, Sailor Jupiter! I must speak to you at once!"

Makoto is now scared. No one has ever found out her identity. And now, this young woman addresses her thus. But her tone is not threatening. It is scared. So Makoto motions her into her house. The apartment smells, as usual, of a mixture of baked goods and fresh flowers. To Makoto, it is the smell of home. To Keiko, it is the smell of heartbreak.

Keiko had always prided herself on being level-headed. But ever since a few days ago, it is like she was not two, but three different people. One is Yukimura Keiko, daughter and fiancé, the second, a powerful being, trapped in her mind, urging her to find someone to listen, and the third, the third is a being of darkness, that whispers evil in her thoughts. She knows it is not long before one of the three will die, and she fears it will be Keiko, for what can a simple human mind do against one of the most powerful sorceresses of all times and Chaos itself. So Keiko chooses. She will retain her mind as Keiko for as long as possible, she will go to Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter, Beryl whispers, one of the Senshi, the one that nurtures all she touches) and tell her.

"Sit down, Keiko-san," says Makoto. She is weary. Of course she is. But she will listen.

"My apologies for the late hour," Keiko continues. And her voice is, little by little, taken over by Beryl. Keiko lets her, because she has no more strength. "I am here with a request. Of course, given who I am and was, I have no expectations that you might grant it. You have always been the gentlest of the Senshi, and, before then, I had always wanted to meet you. You see, as a little girl, I had always been fascinated by lightning. When Prince Endymion highlighted the Senshi and their elements, I wanted to meet you the most." She stops with a sad smile. "And my wish came true. But I am digressing. Sailor Jupiter, my name, the name you know me best under, is Beryl. From your expression I am aware you might want to fry me, for the pain I caused you and the other Senshi. Please believe me I had no knowledge of what I was doing at that time. Metallia was a powerful entity, a powerful sorceress. She managed to ensnare me and the Shittenou completely. After Princess Serenity managed to defeat her, I regained all my memories, but I decided it was best to bury them. But I can no longer do it."

Makoto is stunned. Before her is their first enemy, in the guise of a young woman, head bowed, and shaking. For Keiko, no, she must remember this no longer Yukimura Keiko, Beryl is shaking. In fear of what Makoto might do, but also, and Makoto sees it, with a start, trying to suppress something inside her. She gently touches Beryl's shoulder and the young woman starts. She lifts her eyes, and in them, Makoto sees the warm brown fading, replaced by the sparkling green of Beryl, swirling with a black so deep, it almost swallows her soul. She shudders, for she recognizes the darkness.

"I need Ling… sorry, Yusuke-san's phone number. He'll take you home. You need to rest," she says.

"Yusuke? Ah, of course. Lord Ling's name now. Forgive me. I may have Keiko's memories, but they are beginning to get blurred. She hung on as best as she could. I am afraid the strain has…"

Beryl does not continue. Makoto understands, but if there one thing she has learned of human kind, it is that they are more resilient than any give them credit. She is sure that Keiko can still resurface. In the few hours they had spent together, when she came to her shop, to learn to cook better, Makoto felt a spine of steel underneath the soft exterior. Keiko had told her of her childhood, of meeting Yusuke, of getting out of trouble time and time again. Of being there for him when times were rough between him and his mother, of him helping her, in his own subtle way. She told Makoto of Yusuke's promise, to marry her when he came back from a long trip. And Makoto respects Keiko. She respects her love for Yusuke, although it tears her heart. She is sure Keiko will still be there. And Keiko will help them. She takes a decision then. She knows Beryl was loyal to Endymion. So she takes out her communicator. Mamoru's sign flashes once on her screen, then his blue eyes meet hers. In a look, she realizes he was at Usagi's house, in her room.

"Mamoru-san, we need to talk. Right now."

"Makoto? What's going on?"

"I have a visitor that has some important information for us."

"Mamoru-san?" Kurama's voice is heard from next to him.

Makoto startles badly. She did not expect Kurama to be with Mamoru. And at Usagi's house too. To think of it, she had felt Usagi's distress, faintly. She puts it to the back of her mind, for now. Her Princess, her friend is strong. She will get through this. And with Mamoru and Kurama by her side, she is well protected.

"Mamoru-san. If Youko-sama is with you too, tell him please to contact Yusuke-san." Makoto says in a decisive voice, snapping the communicator closed. She takes a look at Beryl. Her eyes are closed, a battle raging in her.

"Beryl," she says gently to get her attention, "you should get some rest. It will take some time for them to get here."

The green eyes are pain-filled, but resolute. She will make it. Chaos is strong, but she will keep it at bay for as long as possible. Short blonde hair and blue eyes flash through her mind. How she misses being teased by him. But she killed Jedaite. A tear rolls down her cheek, as Makoto leads her to her bed.

* * *

><p>Minako strolls through the park. She wanted to go to Usagi, but something kept her from it. For one, she was not sure she would be welcomed. For another, she does not know what to say. Serenity had been her friend, but she was foremost her princess. Sailor Moon had been under her command. Tsukino Usagi is her dear friend. And, as the Senshi of love, she feels Usagi's torn love the keenest. For Usagi loves Mamoru, but Serenity's fate had been entwined with Youko's. Serenity and Usagi are one and the same. And these thoughts hurt Minako. She sits under the shade of a tree and sighs. It would have been so much better to believe the lie.<p>

"No, no lie is better than the truth," she rebels out loud.

"You are right, butterfly."

The voice next to her sends her scrambling for her henshin pen. But she stays her transformation when she turns her head to meet Koenma's eyes. Eyes that shine in mirth at her scare.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she almost shouts.

"Sorry, sorry! But I couldn't resist. You always spoke out-loud when you were trying to solve something. And you were too far away in your mind."

Minako remembers. She remembers balls that needed added security, but still needed to be attended by her and all the Senshi. She remembers training sessions, planned in advance. She remembers when the demons came, how she wanted everything to go well. Her duties warring with her heart. And Koenma, a Prince in his own right, helping her with her duties. Planning with her. She smiles at the memories.

Minako turns to Koenma then. Her smile slips from her mouth when she hears her communicator going off. She is no longer Minako, care-free young woman. She is Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi.

"Venus here!" She snaps. Ami is on the other end, and she can make Touya's distinctive hair color behind her.

"Venus, I have information. I know what and who we are facing. Meet me at the shrine." It is left unsaid that it falls to Venus to get Usagi too. She looks to Koenma, who has also slipped into his role of Reikai Prince. He has heard enough and read enough in her tone and posture to understand she needs his steady presence. He silently vows to be there for her, as he had wanted since that night, in the Silver Millennium, when they bonded.

"Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!" As the light from her transformation fades and Sailor Venus stands in Minako's place, Koenma is thrown back in his memories, of watching her spar with the demons, watching her drill her Senshi and, in the last battle, fight for her life and that of her Princess and home.

"Koenma, are you coming too?" she asks, and he can only follow.

* * *

><p>"Mamoru-san?" Kurama asks when he hears Mamoru's communicator go off.<p>

"It's… Makoto." Mamoru is surprised. Yes, he and Makoto are closer than he is with the rest of the Senshi, barring Usagi (and it hurts him to think of their closeness now) but why would she call him. And why on the communicator.

The conversation is brief, and mysterious. And her request, even more so. But he relies her message to Kurama. The demon frowns for a second, then closes his eyes. The air around him shimmers for a second, then power explodes out of him.

Mamoru shields his eyes. It is almost the same power that courses through the Senshi when they transform, only darker. And it calls to something inside him. He feels the Golden Crystal stir inside him. He feels it react. As it only reacts when Usako uses her own crystal. Then, suddenly, he hears and feels Usako transform: "Moon Eternal Make-up!" and he has no choice but to follow.

Tuxedo Mask opens his eyes behind his mask to see a tall demon before him, his hair silver and eyes that burn golden. And Endymion, the part that Mamoru strives to bury, because as painful as it is to not have memories of his childhood, it is even more painful to have memories of a childhood on a planet doomed for destruction, recognizes Youko Kurama, a demon king and, from that one fight, a skilled warrior and Serenity's protector. Mamoru closes his eyes briefly, to try and bury the image of Kurama and Serenity together but it is too late. Finally, he can feel something in his mind give way and memories that are and, at the same time, are not his own, spring forth. He feels dizzy, but a gentle hand on his elbow steadies him. Youko looks understanding, as he guides the Earth's Prince to sit.

"Tuxedo Kamen…" Eternal Sailor Moon cuts her words of concern, because she can feel it now. The man before her is not Tuxedo Kamen anymore. He is Prince Endymion. And they have a lot to talk about, but now is not the time. She had awakened at the first beep of Mamoru's communicator, she had heard Makoto's message, she knows they are close to discovering what is going on. So she turns to Youko. "You have called the others?"

"Even Yusuke couldn't miss this amount of youki. They will come," he assures Sailor Moon. And he cannot keep his eyes off her anymore than he could during the fight. Her power shines like a beacon, every bit the Princess and warrior she is deep down.

Endymion rises his head and a determined light shines in his eyes. "You two go to Makoto's apartment. I have something to do first. I'll be there as soon as possible." He then disappears into the rising morning, his black cape changing hues to a deep blue, his tuxedo changing to the armor befitting a Prince, the top hat disappearing, as Tuxedo Mask leaves Prince Endymion in his wake.

Sailor Moon mourns for the hero, but she is happy for the Prince has reclaimed his true heritage. She turns to Youko then: "Shall we go as well?"

Youko doesn't wait for another invitation, as he takes her in his arms and, in a leap, he is launching into the morning sky. They have a lead. They will fight this, they will have then time. For now, he enjoys having his Lunaria, his silver rose, back in his arms.

* * *

><p>Endymion stops only briefly, to inform Jupiter that he will be later than Sailor Moon and Kurama. At her acknowledgement, he speeds towards his own apartment. He can feel the Crystal within beating in time with his heart. He needs the Shittenou now more than ever. He understands now their sadness, for he feels it too. As he jumps onto the railing of his balcony, he has a brief moment of panic: what if they are still under Metallia's sway? But the thought is batted away. Even if they are still under her power, they will still fight with him, he is sure of that, at least.<p>

Endymion strides confidently into his home, only to stop abruptly. Someone is already there. He can sense them. As he readies his sword, he glimpses his roses swaying in a gentle breeze, then they are upon him, thorns ready to pierce him.

"Fiore!" he exclaims.

"Endymion!" It is indeed Fiore, ready to attack. And he is shocked. The young man that had, just yesterday, worked in his labs is now a Prince again, a powerful ruler, a wielder of a gem as powerful as the Ginzouishou. "You remembered," is all he can say.

"Yes, and time is of the essence right now. Jupiter has some new information. And I need to gather the Shittenou."

As always, it comes easy for Endymion to talk to Fiore. He doesn't need to watch his words, he can be himself. And Fiore understands. He nods his head, retracts the roses from around the Earth Prince and steps aside.

As soon as Endymion steps into the living room where the stones are kept, a deafening crack is heard and before him stand the four figured of his Shittenou. They had waited for so many years just for him to regain his memories. Now that he has, the seal keeping them from speaking of everything they know is broken, the seal keeping them imprisoned is broken and they can, again be together with each other and with their Prince.

"Jedaite, Nephraite, Zoiciste, Kunzite! I call upon you, Shittenou of Earth, fight by my side again!"

"We answer your call, Prince Endymion and we fight with you and die for you!"

The four kneel before Endymion as their power returns. Then they are on their feet, hugging their Prince and friend. Zoiciste has a tear running down her cheek, Jedaite smiles, Nephrite looks stunned and Kunzite can barely keep his composure. They are flesh again, they are with Endymion and, this time, there they will stay. This is their private vow, one that they plan on never betraying.

"My lord,' begins Kunzite, 'as happy as we are because of our reunion, we must ask what has happened."

"We don't know yet, but we will find out in a few moments," says Endymion. And he is tired, from a night spent awake, from the emotional upheaval, from expending so much energy, but he is also happy. He feels his Shittenou next to him and behind him, a warmth that he had thought lost. He spares a smile to himself, then turns to his men and Fiore and in a few words tells them where they will go. As they fly over the city, Endymion wonders what awaits them at Makoto's apartment.

* * *

><p>The Hikawa shrine is quiet in the morning. Only Phobos and Deimos crow softly. Suddenly, they are awakened by demonic energy, coming from far away. And with them, so is Hiei. He has never before felt Kurama's call like this. It is more powerful, more like the King he used to be. He smiles, an almost evil smile. He can feel the fight brewing in the air.<p>

"Hiei, what was that?" asks Rei.

"That, Fire-bird, was Youko Kurama, calling for his own generals. I have to go. But you'll have company."

Venus and Koenma appear next to them, clearly teleporting. Koenma nods to Hiei, then grabs his arm to disappear with him to where Kurama's youki flares brightly. The Reikai Prince smiles too when he feels the power behind the former King's call.

Just as they disappear, Mercury and Touya arrive. Touya is out of breath, but smiling too. He can't wait for his King's commands. Then he just jumps out of view, not before giving a stunned Mercury a kiss on the lips.

"What's going on?" Rei asks.

"Mercury has some new information. That she will share as soon as she gets her wits back," says Venus, in a mildly chiding manner, but also very, very amused.

Mercury shakes her head, drops her transformation, then motions for Rei and Venus to follow her. Venus also drops her transformation, entering the shrine.

Without further prompting, Ami says: "We are facing Chaos. Again!"


End file.
